Xantipphe Takes the Driver's Seat
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Kyo has failed the last three of his three driving exams, and to make matters worse, he gets his fourth test: how to stand the attitude of his new driver, Uotani Arisa. ^^
1. Default Chapter

As I promised, the Uo-Kyo project. Just like Unforgettable, it will be short, sweet, and simple.

"Damn that dirty old man!" hollered Uotani Arisa as Sohma Yuki and Honda Tohru listened to her. The three of them were seated inside the cool, air-conditioned office of the young Sohma clan head where he was going through the paper works regarding his family's businesses.

"Uo-chan, calm down!" said Tohru, sweatdropping. She didn't like to see her friend's wrath explode in Yuki's office. She knew that Uo was only capable of paper tearing, table breaking, or something equally destructive. Sweatdropping, she remembered the only one who was capable of matching her friend's volatile temper. The one who wouldn't hesitate to pick a fight or a debate with her, regardless of her gender.

"He thinks that I'm ready to have a live-in relationship with him just to get the dough to pay for my tuition!" yelled Uo, drinking the glass of water on the table. "Hah! I love my freedom and independence! I will never resort to such a cheap trick for _anything_."

"Even for your education?" asked Yuki, forehead creased. 

Uo paused. "Well…" She slammed her fists on the table. "I still will not stoop that low!"

Tohru looked at Yuki. "Isn't there a vacancy in your office, Yuki-kun?"

"Um…" Yuki tore his eyes away from the hopeful eyes of the onigiri. He sorted through his paper works. "Um…"

"Just say 'no', Princey," snapped Uo.

Yuki couldn't. He didn't want to disappoint Tohru, especially when her eyes were begging like so. He busily ran through his mind for possible jobs he could give Uo.

"You know how to cook?" he asked hopefully.

Uo smiled with sweet venom. "I can cook as well as you."

Yuki decided to ignore her, for Tohru's sake. "You know how to clean?"

"I'm as coordinated as you are, so I won't have any problems."

_Strike two._ Yuki cleared his throat. _One last smartass statement from her, and I'll throw her out of my office, even if Honda-san kills me. _"You know how to drive?"

She paused, then a smile blossomed on her face. "I think I can do that with no problem." She had always wanted to drive a smacking handsome car around town, her hair blowing with the wind, black shades on her eyes, and dressed in tight leather suit.

Yuki smiled too. "Good. You're hired then, as the driver."

Suddenly, the leather suit, the shades, and the windblown hair disappeared in Uo's mind. The smacking handsome car was replaced by a stiffly formal Benz , with her driving it around with her hair tied down in a low ponytail and body clad with a gray shapeless driver's uniform. Gone are the shades and were replaced by the driver's cap.

"A _driver_?" spat Uo out.

"Yes. I asked you if you know how to drive. Naturally, the job that I had in mind for you is that of a driver," said Yuki, surprised.

"B-But…" She thought he wanted her to test drive the cars that the family company was manufacturing.

Tohru clasped her hands. "Oh, Uo-chan, I'm so happy! Now you can show that mean old man that you can stand alone, even without having a relationship with him!"

Uo looked at the happy smile on her friend's face, then sighed. "Yeah."

Sohma Hatori walked on the hallway of the Sohma main office authoratively, and not a few women turned his way, giggling like schoolgirls. But his mind was on something else…

He opened the door and found the startled Yuki, Tohru, and a blonde gaping at him. He closed the door and bowed. "Good morning, Sir, Honda-kun."

"Did you suddenly forget your manners, or you do not know the ethics of knocking?" asked the clan head testily, his face hardening again.

Hatori bowed and muttered an apology, then cleared his throat. "Kyo failed again."

Yuki slapped his hand on his forehead. "Damn, that stupid cat!"

Tohru sighed. "Yuki-kun, we must be forcing him too much."

"No. In order for him to fit in to this new world we're facing, he must succeed on this first," said Yuki. "But I don't understand! Haru, Momiji and I were able to overcome it with no problem at all! Why couldn't he succeed with this one-"

"What are you talking about?" asked Uo, mystified. "Is it some kind of a test?"

"W-Well, yes…" said Tohru slowly.

"A psychological test or a board exam?" pressed Uo.

"Actually," said the clan doctor, clearing his throat. "Kyo just failed his driver's license exam for the third time."

Uo sweatdropped. "_What_?! He doesn't know how to drive?" She burst into delighted peals of laughter.

Yuki sighed. "Arisa-san, it's _not_ funny. First of all, it's embarrassing that at the age of 21, he still doesn't know how to even start a car engine. Next, it's not good for his male reputation. Men should know how to drive. Furthermore-"

"He crashed the fifth car we gave him just a few days ago," said Hatori, sighing. "And I thought Shigure was the most dangerous creature to let loose on the streets of Tokyo. Someone is actually much worse than him!"

Tohru sweatdropped. "Oh, give the Neko-san a break. He's trying his hard to learn, but he's not just accustomed to being enclosed in the cramped space of a car. He longs for the fresh breeze and not for the perfumed air-conditioning of the car. He's more used to walking-"

"But he's the next-in-line Junior CEO of the company!" said Yuki, groaning. "We don't want the employees to see their boss jog around the hallways of the office, sweating and filthy."

Uo tried to imagine Kyo – the Sohma Kyo that she challenged in card games and backgammon back when they were both 17, the Sohma Kyo who would readily fight with her even if he was a guy and she was a girl. She then tried to imagine him in a dark, double-breasted business suit, donning an attaché case. She stifled a snort.

"Very well, for the meantime, we can make Arisa-san his driver," decided Yuki, gazing at her.

Her jaw dropped. "Make me his _what?!"_

"His driver," repeated the clan head calmly.

"No way!" said Uo, standing. "I can't stand that guy!"

Yuki suppressed a smirk. "You don't have to stand. You'll just sit in the car and drive him around."

"Stop it! I'm not playing games with you, Prince!" she snapped.

Hatori smiled sarcastically. "That's a crazy idea, Yuki. A female driver? Kyo will never go for it, not in a million and one years."

"Why not?" Tohru wanted to know.

"Because she's a girl," said Yuki and Hatori in unison.

 "I don't see what's wrong with her being a girl," said the onigiri. "I bet she can drive as well as any of you could." She turned to Uo. "Right, Uo-chan?"

She gulped when she felt the begging doe eyes of her friend. Oh, how could she say no? She matched her gaze with Hatori. "I can drive as well as you two could."

"I thought you don't want-" Yuki's words were cut by Uo's statement.

"How much is the salary?"

Uo and Hatori were long gone, and Tohru was making Yuki a cup of coffee.

"I'm so glad you gave Uo-chan a job," said the onigiri as she placed it on his table. "I'm sure Kyo would love to see her."

"I'm sure," agreed Yuki, smiling devilishly in his mind.

"Thank you!" said Tohru cheerfully, beaming at him.

He paused, then looked away, slightly blushing. "Um…yeah."

God, I love this girl.

Sohma Kyo rolled his eyes as his cousin, novelist Sohma Shigure bragged about his just released driver's license.

"Hah! After those long years of blood, sweat, and long queues, I finally got my *official* permit to drive freely with the Tokyo traffic!" He flashed his card before Kyo's narrowed eyes. "Isn't this piece of laminated card _adorable_, Kyo? You just want to get one like this too, eh?" Shigure smirked. "Too bad you _can't_."

Kyo clenched his fists. "I can too! If I _want_, that is."

Shigure smiled indulgently. "Okaaay."

"Stop it!!!" hollered Kyo before lying down lazily on the floor again. He still couldn't believe that Shigure passed the licensure exam and he didn't. _Am I bound to be like Shigure, who waited for 10 years before the licensing board pitied him and finally gave him his card?_

He wanted to feel what it was like to drive too. But there seemed to be this unfathomable hatred that automobiles have for him. He couldn't understand the difference of lowering the brakes and stepping on the actual brakes. He couldn't understand why there was a gas clutch. He couldn't understand what kind of circular motion laws governing the stupid steering wheel. And whenever he tries to make a left light signal, he would only be able to activate the window washer. Those, and ninety-six more things that puzzled his simple and sound mind.

_Why did they have to design the cars so difficultly anyway?_ he wondered.

Just then, the phone rang. He didn't bother to even stand up. He knew it would be Hatori again, forcing him to stand up, get dressed in those freaking business suits and go to the office to train.

But he didn't care for those things. All he wanted was to improve his martial arts skills and beat Yuki.

_But if I can beat Yuki in the family business…_It was unlikely, but he was willing to try. He was willing to try every possible way to win at least one over their clan head.

His face softened upon remembering Tohru. Sweet Tohru, whom he confessed his feelings to, but was kind enough to say that she couldn't love him the way he wanted her to, but would still love him as her best friend too.

Yuki won her too.

His thoughts were interrupted when Shigure peeked into his room. "Oh Captain Dumbbells…"

"What?" he snapped.

"Hatori called me to inform you that you should be in the office within fifteen minutes, or he would call Kagura-chan up," said the writer, snickering.

He perked up. He would take the Yuki-Hatori combo over Kagura any given day. "I'll be right there."

Shigure held his hand up. "But wait, there's more!"

"Huh?"

"You get dressed, but you'll stay here," said the novelist.

"They'll train me here?" asked Kyo hopefully.

"No, Captain Dumbbells. A _driver_ will fetch you!" announced Shigure cheerfully.

Kyo's eyes widened. "A _what_?!?"

Just then, they heard a car stop in front of the house.

"The driver's here," said the novelist excitedly.

Kyo got up and marched towards the front door to yell at the driver to go back to wherever he came from because he could go to the office all by himself. He found the driver fixing something in the car engine. He drew towards the driver and slammed his back. "Hey you! I don't need you! Go back to Hatori and tell him that I-" His voice trailed off when the driver straightened up and faced him squarely, eyebrows shot up.

"Sorry, but my salary depends on this." Uotani Arisa glared at him.

Kyo was speechless.

**Tsuzuku**

Note: I do not know if the reviewers will respond to this coupling as favorably as they did with my previous Furuba works, but I do hope that you guys give the fic a chance.

This is for Mona and Kyte, who both like this couple. ^^ Anything is possible, as long as you believe, right? 


	2. 2

Kyo barged into the Sohma main office, uncaring whether his Nike shoes were smearing mud on the carpeted floor of the CEO's office. "You goddam mouse! Get out of that room and face me like a man!"

Tohru nervously opened the door. "Ah, K-Kyo!"

"Where is that damn mouse?" he asked, for the first time forgetting to greet the onigiri hello. He was still fuming over what his cousin did.

"Um, he's busy…in a meeting," said Tohru helplessly.

"Meeting my ass! Show me that sissy and I'll give him a piece of his mind!" bellowed Kyo as several employees stared at him in horror.

"Um, Kyo-kun, calm down," pleaded the girl beggingly.

He exhaled sharply. "Calm down? _Calm down?!_ God, that damn nezumi gave me a driver! And a female driver at that!"

"Don't take your anger out on Honda-san," said the familiar authoritative male voice. It was Yuki, who just came out from the conference room with Hatori. The nezumi crossed his arms in front of his chest. "We thought that it would be best for you to have a driver. Just so you can go to important places quickly without having to commute. A subway-taking Junior executive officer of a successful car manufacturing franchise can hurt our reputation very much, you know."

"I do NOT care about the reputation of the company or of the family. I do NOT want a driver, least of all a Yankee! I will pass the next driver license exam, and I'll show you how wrong you are for underestimating me!" vowed Kyo.

"Kyo-kun…"whispered Tohru.

"Take note that you stated that in future tense, meaning it's not going to happen yet anytime soon." Yuki sighed. "Look, if you do not need a driver, we do. We do not find your car accidents very cute anymore. Sure, two trips to the hospital for a blockhead like you is entertaining, but more than that, I cannot allow anymore."

Kyo clenched his fists. "I do not need your concern, damn mouse."

"I'm not concerned about you, stupid cat. I'm worried about the cars. We cannot afford to lose some more of our products because of you," said Yuki. "And as the head of the clan, you must yield to my wishes."

"Blackmailer! You're using your rank to force something _undesirable _on me!" yelled Kyo.

"Stop acting like a brat!" said the clan doctor, groaning.

"Alright, I'll play along with your game for a little while, damn mouse. But you should know, this incident will fuel my desire to wipe your face on the floor someday."

"Someday," smirked Yuki. "Now, why don't you and Hatori get started on the training-"

"I will _not_ train today!" yelled the neko before running away, fuming.

"He's impossible!" exclaimed Yuki, brushing his stray bangs off his forehead.

Tohru's eyes followed the retreating figure of her friend. _I hope he and Uo get along fine._

Kyo spotted the black convertible in front of the office building, deliberately putting the No Parking signs to shame. This made him even angrier. He decided to sneak left, hoping that he could escape this torment.

But to his dismay, he found the black car roaring back to life and sprinting towards him. Cursing, he tried to march away, but he could see that the car would follow him even if he tried to enter another building. He decided to stop walking and just wait for the car.

It rolled right beside him. The driver's door opened and out came Uo, eyebrow raised. "So you were able to talk to the Prince?"

He grunted.

She gave him an I-told-you-so smirk before going to the other side of the car to open the passenger seat for him.

This made Kyo fume even more. He grumpily sat down inside the car as Uo started the engine again.

"Where to, Boss?" asked his driver.

"Back home," he grumbled.

She shrugged, then started back to the Sohma house.

"Know what? I hate you," hissed Kyo as he reached for the mineral water inside the car's compartment.

"The prince told me to prepare myself for your tantrums," she told him wryly. "I'm bringing a whip with me just in case. They say that whips can tame even the wildest of felines, like the roaring lion, and make them purr."

Kyo's grip on the mineral water bottle tightened. "Shut the hell up."

"I can't believe it. You can't pass a simple exam like a driver license one? Man, you're hopeless!" she cried. "You really are a loser. If I were you, I would find myself a rope and hang myself. My masculinity is worthless without the knowledge on wheels."

"Who asked for your opinion?" he asked sourly. In a span of two hours, his whole life had been turned around by one simple manipulative trick from the damn mouse. One minute he was at home, mourning on the disappointing result of his exams, and the next minute, he was conversing with a Yankee whom he had not seen since second year high school.

He hated Yuki's guts, before, but now, he was obsessed more than ever to tear his guts out in savage glory.

"No one. I gave it for free, so you should be thankful," she retorted.

"Hah! Thank _you_?! That's the last thing on my mind right now," he yelled. _Murder sounds good right now._

"What are you so mad about anyway?" she wanted to know. "Is your overbearing ego too swelled up to accept the fact that you can't drive while other men can? And that the weaker sex would have to be the one to do that activity for you?"

He looked away. "Are you paid to psychologize me too?"

"It doesn't' really take a rocket scientist to know what's killing you," she said, shrugging carelessly. "OK, Boss, we're home."

He paused. "What did you just call me?"

"Boss."

"Is that how Yankees call their superiors?"

"No, but I feel comfortable calling you that."

He groaned. "You act like a gangster."

"You're just insecure," she said. "Because you're afraid that I may be more masculine than you are." She gave him a smart salute. "Call me in my CP if you need me."

"Dream on," he muttered.

"Hey Kyo, you're back so early!" remarked Shigure when Kyo entered the living room grumpily. "Usually, Hatori's torture sessions last for 5 grueling hours. Don't tell me that he let you out on a parole or something."

"Leave_me_alone."

"I saw your driver. A girl, eh? Do I smell romance here?" he asked, his mouth twitching.

"Correction. She is _not_ a girl. She is an Amazon! A total tomboy! A-A…"

"Xanthippe," caught Shigure, grinning. "The notorious wife of Socrates."

"Soc-who?" asked the neko blankly. "Is he a politician or something?

"Never mind," said the novelist, grinning. "Anyway, you gave me a good idea for my romance novel. It's about an arrogant, immature, and ill-tempered idiot who didn't know how to start the car engine to save his life that will meet a tomboyish woman who would be his driver, but later would be his best buddy, then his ladylove-"

"Get real , you stupid dog!" yelled Kyo. "Stop making fun of me!"

"But it's _fun_," protested his elder cousin.

"Besides, I'll never fall in love with someone more masculine than me! I want girls who are-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he realized that he had said too much.

"You want soft, gentle girls like Tohru-kun, eh?" asked Shigure, his grin widening.

"Damn!" Kyo marched back up to his favorite spot in the house – on the roof. This day would go straight to the books as the crummiest day in his life.

"But beware, sometimes, the things in life that you want are not the ones you really need. Sometimes, the ones you hate are the missing essentials of your life," said Shigure.

No reply.

"I wonder if he understood what I said." The novelist then shrugged. "Heck, I better get started on that new novel." 

"Your advance salary, Arisa-san," said Yuki, handing Uo a fat stack of yens. "For surviving the whole trip home with an explosive Sohma Kyo in the car, and for preserving the car."

"The fellow's really pissed off," she remarked. "I won't be surprised if he starts cooking up assassination plans for you."

"He's too stupid to even know how many _S'_ are there in assassination, so I'm not worried," said the Sohma clan head confidently. "Anyway, he will be taking another exam, a special one, within 3 months. Within that period, you will be his personal driver."

"No problem."

"Nice job today. Keep it up!"

"Thanks, Princey!"

Uo was driving Kyo's car back to her flat – Yuki entrusted her with the car already- when she remembered how Kyo reacted when he discovered that she was his driver.

_"You?!!!" Kyo was able to exclaim at last. "W-Why you?!!"_

_"Because I was the one sent here by Princey, that's why," she said._

_"No…God, no, it's a lie!" He tried to grab the car keys away from her, but she held them out of reach swiftly. Kyo then accidentally lost his balance and slammed right in front of her chest, making him poof into a cat._

_She picked him up, eyes rolling. "Still a pervert, I see." At first, when Tohru told her and Hana finally about the Sohma clan secret, she couldn't believe her. But when she saw Yuki and Kyo turn into their animal forms when Tohru hugged them, she had no choice but to believe._

_"Women! You are jinxes!" yelled the annoyed orange cat._

_She placed the animal on the backseat, then locked the doors. "So how are you? It's been four years, right?"_

_"Well, as you can plainly see, I'm still breathing. How about you, Ma'am?" he asked sarcastically._

_"Same thing for me here." She continued to drive. "Thank god I was born talented, so I easily learned how to drive, and drive safely, if I may add. How about you, Sir? The Princey told me that you frequent hospitals whenever you're in front of the steering wheel."_

_"Take me to that damn mouse!" he said immediately._

_"As the Boss says-" Her words were cut off by another poof. The smoke evaporated, revealing a naked Kyo. She nearly lost her grip on the steering wheel, but she managed to take hold of her composure. Instead, she wiggled her eyebrow at him on the car mirror suggestively. "Such tight muscles. Bet you take precious time building those, eh?"_

_He sank to the carpeted floor of the car, searching for his clothes desperately. "Damn, where's my-" He stopped when he felt the car stop. "Hey!"_

_She gave him a very quick glance, but long enough for him to see her smirk. "It's heavy traffic."_

_Kyo slowly looked up at the vehicle beside their car and nearly fainted when he saw a school bus with teenage girls and some serious-looking nuns aboard a bus._

_"You'll make a nice tourist spot here amidst Tokyo traffic," she said before whistling._

_She heard him mutter profanities that the nuns would have suffered epilepsy for, then burst into laughter._

_"The glasses are heavily-tinted, don't worry!" she said as she tossed him some fresh change of clothes. "The Princey had prepared for these circumstances too."_

_A replay of the profanities, only much more colorful, and were now aimed at her._

Uo slowed down when she saw the garage. She was dead tired, and she needed all the rest she could get, for tomorrow would be another day in trying to survive Kyo.

**tsuzuku**


	3. 3

The next morning, Kyo, stretching lazily from his sixty-minute morning warm-up, jumped up the roof of the house to watch the sun rise. It had been his daily ritual – jogging, stretching, and doing air punches, then after which, watching the sunrise in all her glory.

He lied down blissfully on the roof, enjoying the cold sensation of the tiled roof against his heavily perspiring back. He was already in a good mood.

"Isn't it a little too early for sunbathing?" asked a familiar voice from below.

He got up and looked down, only to find the smirking Uo looking up at him, while holding up the garden hose and a rag. "Good morning, Boss! The Prince told me that you should be in the office within an hour, so I'm cleaning the car already. Just a subtle reminder for you to do the same to," she said.

"Are you telling me to take a bath?" he yelled, his good mood dissolving. He didn't like to be bossed around; he was used to doing things on his own instinct and not because someone else says so, especially NOT a female creature.

"I thought so," she muttered, smirk widening.

"And what do you mean by that?!?" he demanded.

She looked at her fingers, eyes half-closed. "Well…I heard cats do not like water, so…"

"Look, I am not a cat…I'm a human being," he said as he jumped down from the roof gracefully. "The cat is just a part of my Juunishi form-"

"So you're not afraid of baths?"

"Of course I'm not!" he boomed.

"Good." And with that, she unceremoniously blasted the garden hose on him.

"Achoo!" Kyo reached for the tissue paper in the car compartment. "This is all your fault, you stupid woman! If I contact a fever, I'll…I'll…"

"…stay in bed, too sick and weak to kill your driver," she finished, her eyes glancing at the car mirror to give him her trademark smirk. "But if I didn't do that, we would still be in your house, arguing about what time you'll take a bath."

He looked at the car clock. "The goddam mouse will be happy, because we'll arrive there earlier than he ordered." He groaned. "And making that damn mouse happy is the last thing on my mind."

"You're just crazy about your cousin, aren't you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hmp." Kyo turned outside the car window. "The epitome of perfection, Sohma Yuki. The guy who can never be wrong and will always be right. The only time he was wrong was when he thought he was wrong."

"I sense bitterness."

"You're imagining things."

"Ah, phoey! I'm majoring Psychology, don't you know?"

He looked surprised. "You are?" He then scowled. "And you are using me as your guinea pig."

"A pig you are, Boss." She turned left. "We're here."

Kyo reached for the coat hung at the back of the car. "Great. It's back to classes for me too."

Uo tossed him a bottle of perfume. "Here. This will come in handy when you suddenly feel the urge to jog and the Prince will come and check on you in five minutes."

He looked at the perfume. "Don't tell me it's yours." He looked at the brand of the popular male cologne.

"No, I borrowed it from Grandma," she said, rolling her eyes. "Now put some of it on, and go. Impress everyone in there by being punctual and presentable at the same time."

He did as told, and then fixed his necktie. He could feel Uo's steady gaze at him, and he had to admit that he was starting to feel self-conscious. "What?!?" he yelled.

She shrugged. "Never thought that I would see the day that you would be donning that kind of outfit. It's…freaky."

"Shut up," he muttered. "As if having a male perfume is not freaky…"

"I happen to like male scent more," she said casually. "It's not annoyingly heavy, like those other women perfumes. It's more natural and cool." 

"It is?" he echoed, somewhat dumbly. 

She slapped his shoulder. "Ah, why are you stalling time by talking about perfumes? Hurry up before I get a tape recorder and record your priceless chitchat on colognes. Shigure-san will enjoy that, for sure."

Kyo combed his hair again, but to his dismay, his hair wouldn't cooperate.

"Idiot," she muttered before taking her own comb to fix his unruly hair. "Do you know that there is this amazing little wonder we call 'shampoo', or you've never heard of it?"

"Go to hell!"

"Hah! Even the devil knows what a shampoo is!"

"Damn!" 

"I am astounded," said Yuki, his voice carefully moderated. Kyo noticed that being the clan head was becoming of his hated cousin. There was this grudging respect he could feel for the calm authoritative aura that he exudes, even in tight situations.

He remembered Shigure then telling him something about Yuki.

"He loses his grip on his emotion when it comes to three people only: to Ayame, to Akito, and to Tohru-kun. Of the said people, it was only Tohru-kun who wasn't aware that he was doing so, because she's so innocent and naïve. If she only knew what havoc she wreaks on dear Yuki-chan's very neat and orderly system of existence…how she broke down his organization and made him feel what it is like to live…"

"You came early, and you came to the office looking like a civilized person," continued the CEO as his eyes ran through the dark blue coat and tie outfit approvingly. "But next time, please remember that you should not wear rubber shoes with it. It ruins your statement."

"I was in a hurry," he said through gritted teeth. "Your stupid driver made me hurry like hell to go here."

"And you obeyed her?" This time, Yuki did not bother to hide his surprise. "Why, she's better than I thought!"

Kyo was about to attack Yuki when the door opened. In came Tohru, holding two cups of coffee. "Ohayou!" She turned to Kyo. "Why, Kyo-kun! What a pleasant surprise! You came here early!" She handed him one of the cups. "This is for Hatori-sensei, but I'll just fix him another one."

His face mellowed. "Thanks, Tohru." He took the cup and sipped from it.

"Here, Yuki-kun!" Tohru placed the cup down his table.

"Thank you," he said, smiling genuinely. "Honda-san, did you take your breakfast already?"

"Later, Yuki-kun. I'll just fix these letters you want me to type," she said.

"The documents can wait. Honda-san must take her breakfast, or I will demand that she resigns on the spot," he said lightly.

She laughed. "Very well, since you are blackmailing me already…" She shut the door gently.

If she only knew… the words echoed in Kyo's mind again when he saw his cousin smile unconsciously at the closed door, eyes twinkling.

"From the top…now, if you recall, after these books are balanced and audited, they will be needing your signature," repeated Hatori wearily as Kyo yawned carelessly. "Make sure that you have reviewed all the figures, and you must ensure that the money is justly liquidated in the statements, or you shall be the one at fault when an anomaly happens. Do you understand?"

"Yup, I understand perfectly that my job here is to sign autographs. Now, can I go home?" he asked.

The vice-president for marketing groaned. "Very well. We'll see each other on the day after tomorrow."

The neko smirked. It was his day off tomorrow.

Kyo arrived in the parking lot just in time to see Uo seated inside the car, surrounded by books. She was obliviously reading her notes, and wasn't aware of his presence. If the passenger door didn't open, she wouldn't have noticed him at all.

"How long have you waited?" he asked as she started the car.

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe four or five hours. Why?"

"What are you doing when you're here, waiting for me?" he wanted to know.

"I listen to my discman, then I study."

"Which explains why you suddenly made the car a mobile library," he said wryly. He looked at the cover of the prominently thick book at the back seat. Psychological Nature of a Human, Revised Edition.

  She was telling the truth when she told him her course.

She started to unpark the car. "Where to, Boss?"

He looked at the car clock. "To the basketball court. I'm going to shoot some hoops."

"You don't have to go to the basketball court to do that. You can play with your balls even in your own bedroom, provided it's locked, that is," she said, smirking.

He rolled his eyes. "Your speech is so vulgar! Geez!"

"My, you're squeamish! That's unbecoming of a Sohma Kyo, right?" she teased. "Besides, you have to lock the door when you play ball in your room; you might hit someone with it by accident."

Kyo watched as the ball cleanly swooped down the basket. "Counted!" he said, raising his fists in triumph. His eyes then went to his inactive audience. "Hey!" he complained. "Will you put that book down?"

Uo looked at him, eyebrow raised. "You want me to watch you, Boss?"

"No." He threw her the ball. "Let's play one-on-one."

She looked at the ball, then at the challenging neko. She tossed him the ball back. "No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"You're scared?"

"No. I can't afford to have a crying boy throw a tantrum here after I wipe the ground clean with his face."

This made Kyo angry. "Hey!" He marched over towards her, snatched the Psychological Nature of a Human, Revised Edition, and threw it out towards the bushes like a Frisbee. "Let's see whose face will end up on the ground."

Uo rolled the sleeves of her driver uniform up. "Pray that the ground will be marble, because you'll spend a lot of time getting intimate with the ground."

Uo ducked to the left, then made a fade away shot.

Sploosh!

"Counted!" she cried happily. 

"Hah! You're just two points ahead," he said, dribbling the ball between his legs. He had to admit, but his driver was good not only with car driving. She was also a mean driver to the basket, and it was next to impossible to block her lay-ups. 

It was kinda cool, in a somewhat freaky way.

She then glanced at the sky, which was turning black already. "Oh man, what time is it?"

He shrugged.

"I-I better go." She hurried towards the bushes and went down on her knees, looking for the book he threw away ago.

"Do you have a curfew or something?" he asked, frowning. He was still enjoying the game.

"I live alone." She groaned. "Great! Where did you put the book, you idiotic orange cat?"

He flared up. "Why you-"

"Ah, never mind!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Let's go home, Boss. I'll drive you there as fast as I can."

His forehead creased. "Why the rush?"

"Because I have a test in Psy 1 in 10 minutes," she said, heading for the car.

So that's why she was studying. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He may be the reason why she would not be able to take her test.

"Tell you what," he said, tossing the ball on air. "I continue playing here, and you take the car. You can still make it to your class."

She blinked.

"Hurry!" he hissed.

"R-Right." She went towards the car, and then glanced at him. "Boss, are you sure you want to wait?"

"I still like to play anyway," he said, turning towards the basket and aiming the ball at it.

"Alright. Thanks, idiotic orange cat." With that, she lashed out into the road like a madman.

He turned to the car, quietly watching it for a second. He then reached for his penlight.

Uo arrived after twenty minutes, panting. "Boss, are you still there?"

She found Kyo sitting on the bench, absorbed in reading a book. To her surprise, it was her Psy 1 book!

"Boss?"

He looked up. "H-Hey!" He tried to hide the book, but the puzzled look on his driver's face shows that he wasn't quick enough to do so. "That's the shortest class I've ever known."

"Our professor is sick," she explained. "My only class in night sked is cancelled." She looked at his book. "You found it?"

"Obviously," he said sarcastically. He didn't mention anymore about how he groped like crazy in the dark bushes, and how passersby were giving him a you-are-a-psycho-don't-come-near-me look because he was kneeling and pushing and groaning while he was feeling the bushes, searching for the book and groaning when thorns accidentally prick him. "You still need it, right?"

She managed a quick grin. "Y-Yeah. Thanks."

He looked at her, feeling a small fascination grow within him.

She's sorta cool. When she's not making me look like a dunce, she can be really cool.

She flipped through the folded pages in her book. "Oh, you were reading about the sexual natures of people, weren't you, huh?"

He scowled. "Get lost."

Kyo jumped out of the passenger seat. "You won't fetch me tomorrow. It's my day-off," he informed her.

"So you finally accepted me as your driver," she teased.

He glared at her. "Let's just say you can entertain me."

"Oh, the feeling is mutual!" she said, laughing. "I never knew what bliss ignorance is until I met you."

His face turned dark. "I abhor you, stupid female." He marched back into his house, not noticing that his driver's smirk has softened into a fond smile.

"Idiot," she muttered smilingly before starting the car again.

**tsuzuku**


	4. 4

Kyo breathed in the fresh morning breeze that glorious day as he jogged down the streets. He was sent out to the market by Shigure because the writer was complaining of writer's block and was blaming it on the sound of cats meowing loudly at each other last night, which the dog said was caused by _him_! He could swear to the high heavens that he didn't do what his cousin was accusing him of, but then even the high heavens will surely side with Sohma Shigure, rotten and unjust he is. And furthermore, if he won't obey the novelist and buy him the things he wanted in the market at that moment, he was pretty sure that Shigure would relay his own cute little story to his fiancée, Kagura. Perhaps one about him making courtship noises for those other neighbor cats in town. And that wouldn't be pretty. He knew Sohma Kagura only too well. She has this irritating trait of being over-possessive and over jealous, even against helpless female kittens that he happen to notice when he's in his cat form. She nearly started a mass execution of female cats in our town once, but thanks to Tohru's intervention, the felines were saved from her wrath.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the rumble of a motorcycle engine pass his side, missing him by inches!

"COME BACK HERE, YOU ASSHOLE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, THE KING OF THE ROAD???!!!!" he yelled. "COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!!"

To his surprise, the motorcycle made a u-turn, and was now heading for him! 

_Is he going to run me over?_ wondered Kyo.

Then to his utter shock, the motorcycle stopped beside him, and its rider turned to him, unspeaking for a moment.

"Why are you staring at me, huh?" he demanded.

"Idiot."

His eyes widened.

The motorist took the helmet off, revealing the familiar long hair that suddenly fluttered and fell into place behind the heavy leather jacket. "Up to now, I still couldn't get over the extent of your stupidity." Uotani Arisa smirked at him. "Good morning, Boss!"

"I thought you are a safe driver!" he yelled as Uo drove her motorcycle by the sidewalk, keeping with the pace of her boss' brisk jog.

"I am," she agreed.

"Yeah, and you nearly broke the barrier of sound when you sped past me awhile ago," he said sarcastically.

"In case you didn't notice, I was honking at you already, but you look like you're drifting into another world. You aren't even aware that you're not on the sidewalk already," she shot back. "Be thankful that the motorist happened to be me, or the driver could have really ran you over. Imagine, it is you at fault, but it is still you who has the nerve to get mad!"

He blinked, then turned ahead again. "Hah! Besides, you're a _girl_. What are you doing on a motorcycle?"

"I'm riding it, just like any good rider should."

"That's not what I mean!" His eyes narrowed at her. "You shouldn't be riding a motorcycle. It's unbecoming of a girl."

"Hmm?" Uo slowed down. "When I bought this baby, no one told me that one of the requirements to start its engine is that I should be a male. That, or I yet have to encounter a gender-checking motorbike." It's her turn to narrow her eyes at him. "Don't tell me, you're one of those chauvinistic pigs who think all females are timid, domestic creatures, am I right?"

"I won't tell you then," he said sarcastically. "Look, Uo, men and women are created differently to fulfill his and her own role. The man is the hunter and the woman is the caretaker. Along with those roles are _properties_," he explained, feeling smart.

"Properties?" she echoed. "Sounds interesting. Do enlighten me."

"Like a man, owning the toolbox, the car key, and the…the…" Kyo groped for words.

"The condom?" guessed Uo.

He glared at her. "The necktie. A woman, on the other hand, is responsible for the spatula, the washing machine, the stove, and-"

"The female wash?" she guessed.

Another glare. "The broom. And the kids, of course."

She rolled her eyes. "You really are an idiot. It's like you're saying that you're not a man after all."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If I dare you right now to get me a monkey wrench from that hardware store, will you know what is it immediately without asking the store owner?" she asked, pointing to the nearby stall.

He had no response. As much as he hated to admit it, he was clueless with tools.

"And look at you right now. Between the two of us, who holds the car key?" she asked.

He began to see the fallacy of his argument, thus his temper was beginning to flare.

"And you do not like donning a necktie, so does that mean you do not like being a man?" she asked.

"Enough!" he boomed. He tried to jog faster, but she easily kept pace with him.

"As for me, I can cook much decently than the Prince, and I know how to do the laundry. I know how to keep my apartment in order, but I still ride a motorcycle, I drive a car, and I don't call a plumber to fix the leaks in the pipes." She looked at him. "So what does that make me?"

"A manly woman! An Amazon!" he yelled, not caring whether the passersby were looking at them in bewilderment.

She nodded. "I still am a woman, and I'm no different from Hana or Tohru. It just happens to be that I can do a lot of things, but that doesn't make me less a woman."

Kyo did a double take when her eyes turned to him, for the first time not carrying a hint of sarcasm.

"And you, being a helpless driving moron, does not make you less a man," she said quietly.

He quickly looked down at the sidewalk, cursing at how quickly his face was turning warm. _She sounded good, because psychology is her course. She's used to smooth-talking people, that's why._

He looked up when he heard the motorcycle engine roar louder. She turned to him. "I'm going to be late for work. See ya when I do, moronic mutant cat!" 

"Why you-"

She gave him a quick salute. "Don't worry! I won't tell anyone that I saw Sohma Kyo blush!"

"Damn bitch! I HATE YOU!!!"

Kyo was still brooding when he walked out of the supermarket. He still had one last stop to make before he could go home – the prawn crackers that Shigure and Ayame loved to feast on whenever they want to have a merry drink. Sighing, he put his cap on. The sun was scorching hot, and if he wanted to make it back home alive, he had to put on the dopey-looking hat Momiji asked him to buy. 

"But first, I need to eat," he decided. He headed for the nearest restaurant he could see – a quaint little white diner where stout grandparents and loud children entered.

He felt awkward – he didn't like the feeling of being alone in a place where everyone had company. He looked around. It was a nice place, with a cozy and homely ambience. How he wished Tohru was with him right now. He was sure she would love the place, as sure as the place would love her. They were both so pure and innocent and warm, especially in white.

"May I take your order, Sir?" asked a familiar voice.

"A burger and a can of softdrinks," he replied. "Oh, and make the drink extra-"He turned to the waitress, and the first thing he noticed was the round, shapely legs that the petticoat of the short white skirt revealed.  Long legs were always his weakness.

His eyes slowly climbed up towards the full, round breasts, then up to the slender neck, then to the face.

His eyes widened.

Uo was looking at her order pad, scribbling the order furiously. She still hadn't noticed him. "Sir, shall I make your drink extra-large?" When her customer didn't reply, she looked down at him, then gaped at him.

They were staring at each other for what seemed like eternity, until finally, Kyo spoke up. "So, um you work here?" he stammered.

She quickly recovered her composure. "So you noticed." She looked down at her pad again. "One burger and one extra large can of soda, is that all, Sir?"

He nodded.

She made an about face and walked into the kitchenette. His eyes followed her, still fascinated by what happened.

His order was served, but not by Uo. He asked the waitress where Uo was.

"She's in the bathroom, I think," replied the girl politely, struggling to hide the swooning smile. The man before her was the personification of a rough brute she often see in those Marlboro cigarette commercials, only cuter!

"Are you paid to stare at me while I'm eating?" he snapped.

She turned around, flustered. She managed to mumble an apology before heading back into the kitchenette. _He may be handsome, but he sure is arrogant._

"For the last time, he is _not_ my boyfriend," said Uo calmly as she slipped on an apron. She asked her friend who was the cook of the restaurant to swap places with her for thirty minutes, while the food still didn't need much attention.

"So who's he?" asked her friend, still swooning.

"He's my boss," said Uo simply.

"Your what?"

"My boss." Uo tossed her ponytailed hair behind her shoulders. "I am his driver."

The girl gaped at her. "Y-You're kidding. Mr. Dream Boy does not know how to drive?"

 "Bingo," she said, tossing the fries in the air.

"Well, if my boss is as good-looking as him, I won't mind driving him anywhere he wants to, even without a salary!"

"They pay me well," she admitted, then glanced through the dividing window between the kitchenette and the main dining area. Kyo was still eating. She wondered how much longer would the guy had to stay. As confident and strong she was, she couldn't stand the strange lingering look that her boss was giving him awhile ago.

_He must think I look like a total clown for wearing this._

"Why don't you go over there and talk to him, instead of stealing glances at him?" asked her friend.

She managed a careless shrug. "It's my day-off. I'm not obliged to be with him."

Suddenly, she saw Kyo look up from his meal, then look around the restaurant as if he's looking for someone.

"I think he's done," said her friend. She pressed the tray and the bill on Uo's hands. "Here. Bring him his bill."

"But-"

"You'll pay for his meal if you don't get his bill."

Kyo saw Uo marching towards him, a tray on her hands. He found himself smiling when she stood beside him, face all crunched up.

"How will you ever get a tip from your customers when you look like that?" he asked, failing to hide an amused smile.

"I think that problem should be mine alone," she said stiffly. "Your bill, Sir."

He looked at the piece of paper then took out a crisp bill from his pocket. "Here."

She looked at the money. "I'm afraid we do not have change for that."

"Keep the change then." With that, he stood up and left the restaurant.

Uo's friend came up from behind and looked at the money. "Wow, he sure is a big tipper. What is his name again?"

"Kyo," she said. "Sohma Kyo."

"SOHMA KYO???!!!!" gasped her friend.

Everyone in the restaurant turned to the two of them.

"Thanks a lot," said Uo dryly as she wiped the table.

"You mean, he's a Sohma? _The_ Sohmas that own nearly ten kinds of establishments in the city, and even have major stock holdings in fast-growing companies? The corporation owned by the young powerful businessman, Sohma Yuki?" recited the shocked waitress.

 "Yuki is Kyo's cousin," she explained.

"No wonder he can give you such tips!" The waitress looked at the money again. "Why, that can pay your apartment rent for two months!"

She managed a forced smile before continuing to scrub the table.

Kyo was working out when Shigure entered the room without warning. "Hey Kyo!"

"What do you want?" he snapped, and continued to punch the air repeatedly.

"I want nothing from you," said the novelist cheerfully. "But the girl outside does."

"If it's Kagura-"

"It isn't."

He had no choice but to go out and face the visitor. He did a double take when he saw Uo sitting on her motorcycle, waiting for him.

Shigure waved, then shut the door.

Kyo looked at him. "So what is it?"

She handed him a bunch of loose changes and bills quietly.

"What are these for?" he wanted to know.

"Your change. You didn't get it awhile ago," she said stiffly.

"I told you, you can keep the change. It's a tip," he said, puzzled.

"I can't accept it."

"Huh?"

She looked at him squarely. "I can't accept it!" With that, she turned her back on him and marched back to her motorcycle.

He found himself running after her. "Wait!" He grabbed her hand to stop her. "Why?"

She still wouldn't look at him. "If you're paying me because you were able to make fun of me awhile ago, then I wouldn't accept it."

"Huh?" He was bewildered.

"As if I don't know," she said, voice starting to rise. "You were having the time of your life laughing at me, because of how I look in my work uniform."

"I don't understand…" He thought she looked pretty decent in her clothes, even halfway cute. What the hell was she talking about?

She paused when she saw the genuine confusion on his face.

He pressed the money back into her hands. "Take it."

She looked down at the money.

"It's not a payment for whatever entertainment you think I got awhile ago. Customers always leave a tip for the waiters and waitresses." Kyo smiled a little. "Especially for the cute ones."

For the first time in her life, she couldn't find the words to stitch together into a retort. Perhaps, because she was taken by surprise by his unexpected statement, or the sincerity in his voice. She couldn't say for sure. All she knew was she wanted to leave the place immediately.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she managed to say before riding her bike.

"Yeah," he echoed.

**Tsuzuku**

_Pls. Tell me if the story flows too slowly and I'll hasten it._

_-syaowee-_


	5. 5

**These past few days, I was besieged by problems that almost made this chapter update impossible.**

**First is that my keyboard went nuts. It couldn't type the letters m, c, v, and b; and it won't allow me to enter into a new paragraph. Furthermore when I try to use the space bar, a bunch of zeros came out! You can just imagine my fury and frustration yesterday! Thank God I was able to borrow an extra keyboard!**

**Next is my hectic sked. I'm currently juggling a Shaman King fansite and an E+T site lay-out for the E+T Day; these, and my other current sites. And of course, continuing my two other ongoing fanfics.**

Finally, the shocker that a friend told me: Furuba season 2 is running in Japan and it asserts KYORU!!! I'm not yet finished crying over the news, and because of that, I lost my enthusiasm to continue my Yukiru site, *sigh*

Nevertheless, I'll continue to ficcate Yukiru. I won't stop hoping…I won't stop wishing. Maybe…just maybe…in the end, it will still be Yuki and Tohru.

"I'm glad that you and Kyo-kun are getting along well," said Tohru as she served her friend a cup of coffee and a plate of sandwich. Kyo was still dressing up for work in his room. "I must admit, I'm pretty worried at first, because I know that both of you have such, um, _volatile_ tempers. But now, I know that I'm wrong." She glanced upstairs. "He's not complaining anymore about you over dinner."

Uo raised a brow. "Oh?"

Tohru's face then turned serious. "Hana-chan called me up last night. Did that old man try to break into your apartment again?"

She looked down. "I would rather not talk about it."

"But it's getting serious!" protested the onigiri. "She said that there were smashed plates and glasses everywhere, and there was even a writing on the wall, a crazy message apparently from him!"

She shuddered when she remembered the words, "You Are Mine" written on the wall with red paint, and the overturned furniture in her room. "I'll find myself a new place as soon as I finish paying my landlady for the damages in the apartment, plus my long overdue monthly rent."

"Maybe I should tell Yuki-kun…"

"No," said Uo. "You and your family have been kind enough to find me a job. I don't want you guys to get involved in this too."

"But he's obsessed and dangerous!"

"I can be dangerous too," said Uo, smiling bravely.

"Good morning, Boss!" greeted Uo as Kyo entered the car, yawning. His tie was still loose and his hair was still disheveled. "Do you plan to go to work looking like a bum?"

"Mind your own business," he said wearily.

She started the car. "You didn't get much sleep last night, Boss?"

He nodded. "Hatori made me go over the company's financial assets and liabilities."

She gave him a quick glance. "Poor you."

"Yeah. Poor me." Kyo stretched and lied down at the backseat. Immediately, he fell asleep.

"Damn!" muttered Uo when she encountered another traffic. Monday was always the most impossible day in a motorist's week. She was about to crank up the radio when she saw the peacefully sleeping Kyo on the car mirror. She quickly decided against it.

She looked back at the unmoving cars ahead of them, then back at her boss. Sighing, she reached towards the backseat and put her jacket on him. Not contented, she let her eyes linger on his face for a few more moments, enjoying how boyishly good-looking he was when the defensive, sullen look was off his face. She felt like she was gazing at an angel right now.

Before she could stop herself, she reached out to smooth his cheek, just as Kyo's eyes flapped open.

She paused, hand still frozen on his skin.

"What are you doing?" he asked, bewildered.

She acted quickly. "T-There's a mosquito on your face." She then gave his cheek a sound slap. "There! That should teach the mosquito!" She pretended to wipe her hand with the towel around her neck.

"W-What mosquito? And why are you so concerned with a mere insect?" he wanted to know.

"I don't want the mosquito to drink your blood," she said, placing her vintage smirk back on her face. "It's poisonous, and other people might be contaminated."

"I'll be off from work at lunchtime," said Kyo as he finished brushing his hair.

"Bye Honey," she said sarcastically. "Where's my kiss?"

He smirked back. "Later. You would have to fall in line, just like my secretary and my fiancée."

"Poor Kagura," said Uo. "Speaking of which, where is your fiancée?"

"Frankly, I don't care," he said, shrugging. "She's one pain in the ass."

"Even bigger than me?"

"Hah! She's the worst!" His forehead creased. "And why are you suddenly looking for a comparison?"

"Simple. I intend to be your worst tormentor," she said, shrugging. "I better take classes under your fiancée. Your suffering entertains me a lot."

"Gee. You're such a nice person." He then turned serious. "Wait, there's something I want to ask you."

She looked at him expectantly.

"Is it true that-"

Suddenly, Uo's cell phone rang. "Excuse me," she said then turned to the other side to answer the call. Sighing, Kyo closed the passenger door.

"Two work days straight that you are punctual?" exclaimed Yuki when he arrived in Hatori's office and found Kyo and Hatori going over the company statements.

"Try to contain your enthusiasm, damn mouse," said Kyo dully, not looking up from his work.

Yuki looked at Hatori. "Remind me to give his driver another raise."

"Will you giver her a unit too?"

The nezumi and the tatsu looked at the neko at the same time, their face echoing each other's shock.

Kyo still wouldn't look up. "I heard that some lunatic broke into her apartment and had left some serious threats to her. She won't be safe there, so I think she should move into one of the newly constructed condo units we have."

Hatori broke the silence afterwards. "You have to realize that our family is running a business, Sohma Kyo, not a charity ward."

"Whoever said anything about charity?" At last, Kyo looked up. "I will pay for her expenses."

"I am utterly shocked," said Hatori hours later. Kyo had left the office minutes ago. "I could have sworn he sounded different awhile ago."

Yuki nodded. "He must have wakened up at the right side of his bed for a change."

"I tried to tell him that we won't give him his allowance if he intends to spend it for anyone but himself, but he said he would work." The doctor scratched the side of his head. "I never thought I would see the day that I would hear Kyo sound so…so…"

"Responsible," caught Yuki, eyes looking thoughtful.

Uo threw the CP against the bark of the tree in disgust. For the past few hours, all she had been receiving were calls from the DOM, and they were all threats.

She hated to admit it, but she was starting to get scared…seriously.

"I think that's no prank caller," said a voice from behind.

She turned around and saw Kyo, looking at the broken cell phone grimly. She looked down, unreplying.

He went into the car, and she started the engine. "Where to, Boss?"

"To the mall."

"Mall?" She looked surprised. "I thought that place doesn't exist for a jungle man like you!"

"Cut the jokes out," he said, rolling his eyes. "God, where else can you find a driver who bosses her boss around?"

"I told you I'm one-of-a-kind," she said as she drove the car out of the parking lot.

"This is a boutique," said Uo as she looked at the signboard of the store. Its brand was one of the most expensive labels in the country.

"Duh," said Kyo dryly as he entered the store. Several women quickly turned to him.

"Y-You're buying clothes?" she echoed as she followed him inside. "Don't tell me you're starting some kind of radical fashion statement in your office?"

"No," he said calmly.

 "For Tohru then?"

"For a friend," he said, eyes scanning the mannequins. He then found a dress that he was looking for. He turned to the swooning saleslady. "Take that off."

"H-Huh?"

"Take it off," repeated Kyo. "I want you to try it on her." 

And to Uo's shock, his eyes were looking at her.

Kyo was signing some papers and was going over something with the store manager when Uo came out, eyes on the floor, in her arms a dozen more clothes of all kinds –house clothes, party clothes, Sunday dresses, casual clothes.

And Kyo paid for all of them.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the dress that the mannequin was wearing awhile ago – an off-shoulder white cotton blouse and a pair of black silk pants, paired with black high-heeled smart boots. 

She didn't notice that Kyo was beside her already, eyes looking at her with the same strange fascination that he gave her yesterday in the restaurant, but this time, it was more intense. And it was making her feel really uncomfortable.

"You can look like a woman if you want to," he said at last, a small grin on his face.

"Shut-"

"Just don't talk," he quipped. "You're ruining my fantasy that you really are a woman."

She rolled her eyes as they left the boutique, a very happy manager waving at them. "What's with these clothes anyway?"

"You'll be needing new clothes," he said simply, eyes not looking at her. They were aimed on the supermarket. "And lots of food stock too."

"A-Are we going on a camping trip?" she asked.

He laughed. "Nope."

She continued to stare at him, then sighed. It was evident that he wasn't going to tell her anytime soon why he was doing this.

"Where to, Boss?" she asked as she helped Kyo load the groceries in the car trunk.

"Drive where I tell you to," he said simply.

She was stunned when, after fifteen minutes, they were parked before a newly built condominium.

"Are you going to visit someone?" she asked.

He wordlessly got out of the car and knocked on the car trunk. She opened it and then got out of the car to help him carry the shopping bags. However, he planted the bag holding the dresses on her hands. "I'll carry the rest of these. I don't work out for nothing."

Puzzled, she followed him into the condo.

"Master Kyo, this way please," said the receptionist. "Our assistant manager will take you to the room."

He gave her a brief nod, then looked at her. "Follow me."

She did as told. They were greeted cordially by the said personnel, and were led to the suites.

"Wow!" Uo couldn't help but gush when she saw how luxurious the room they were shown was. She then did a double take when she saw boxes in the room, and her stuffed bear sitting on the bed. "Huh?"

The assistant manager gave her a key. "This will be your new home, Miss Arisa. I hope you come to love the place."

The door shut, leaving her and Kyo alone in the room. 

She turned to him slowly. "What is the meaning of this?"

He shrugged. "Starting today, you will live here."

"Says who?" she said, eyes crinkling up in anger. How dare he touch her things without her permission!

"You just heard me."

"No!" she said. "I won't live here."

"Why?"

"Where will I get the money to pay for the rent?" she demanded.

"I bought it already," he said simply. "It's yours."

"What?!" she sputtered. She sat down the comfy bed, dazed. "B-But…"

"I overheard your conversation with Tohru," he admitted, leaning by the window. "That man will not stop until he gets you. If you stay here, he'll never find you. You'll be much safer here."

She fell silent.

"If it will make you feel more at ease, you can handle your personal necessities. But I will pay for the electricity, the phone bill, and the food," he continued.

"I-I don't like being indebted to other people," she said slowly.

"You aren't," he said. "This is one of the perks of being a driver for the Sohmas."

She seriously doubted whether the driver of the prime minister of Japan was as lucky as her, but she decided not to comment. Instead, she asked, "Why are you doing this?"

He turned to her. "Like I said, you are my driver. It's a privilege."

She looked down. "I'll still pay for the unit. Even if it takes forever. My salary will go back to you."

"Suit yourself." He stretched lazily then headed for the door. "I'm expecting you tomorrow. Time for my nap"

"R-Right." She began to gather her books. She would be having her classes in half an hour. She blinked when she didn't hear the door open or close. She looked up again and saw Kyo sleeping on the sofa set.

She felt a hand touch her heart, but she shook her head quickly. She had no time for her absurdities. She was going to be late for school.

She looked around her lavish and cozy unit again before she rushed out of the room with her books.

Kyo was awakened by the insistent ringing of his cell phone. Yawning, he answered the call. "Who's this?"

"Kyo-kun!" exclaimed Tohru happily. "Thank god you're safe! We thought you got kidnapped or something!"

"W-What?" he asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Where are you?" she asked.

He looked around the room he was in for a moment before he realized where he was. He decided to lie. "In the park."

"We looked for you there already!"

"You just didn't look hard enough."

She made a sound that she didn't believe him, but that she decided to ignore it. "Kyo-kun, hurry home quick!"

"Right, right. I'll be home in fifteen minutes."

"Is the park that far away?" she asked again.

He sighed. She was starting to learn how to be inquisitive. He knew Shigure was a bad influence to blame. "No, I'm going to linger here for a few more minutes…"

"We'll pick you up there then."

"No!" he said, fully alert now. "I'm coming home in _five_ minutes!" he said, deep inside wondering how he could get home just in time. Five minutes was barely enough to hail a cab when it's rush hour!

"Where's Uo-chan?" she asked.

"She's in school. The car is with her," he said.

"Alright. We'll wait for you. Kagura-san is starting to get really impatient."

He nearly dropped his phone. "K-Kagura?"

He heard the phone being wrestled away. "Kyo!!!!" screeched the familiar voice of unimaginable sweet terror.

His face turned dark. "Oh my god…"

tsuzuku


	6. 6

"Oh Kyo, my beloved!" gushed Kagura upon Kyo's entrance into the Sohma house.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not bothering to hide his irritation.

She pouted. "Is that how you should greet your long lost fiancée?" 

He chose not to retort anymore that he may be her fiancé but she isn't his fiancée, since their engagement was her own proclamation, but for the good of his health, he didn't.

Shigure arrived in the living room, holding two cans of beer. "Kagura is going to stay here for the meantime. She would like to learn the ropes of the family business."

He frowned and looked at her. "What for?"

"Well, Hatori told me that you're starting to take the family business more seriously, so I decided that as your fiancée, I must support you in your endeavor. I will learn how to run the company too." With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He tried to untangle himself from her. "But Kagura, this isn't child's play. This is serious."

"And who said I wasn't serious?" she countered. "I will be studying the same stuff that Hatori is teaching you. That would be great, since in the future, we can make a great team to maintain the business."

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm too tired to argue with you tonight, but I'll talk to Hatori first thing in the morning. You can't stay here!" He marched into his room and slammed the door before she could force herself into his bedroom.

Kagura sighed. "Ah, Kyo never changes."  She then merrily continued in sewing Kyo's shirts.

The next morning…

"Good morning, Boss," greeted Uo politely when Kyo entered the car, face more sullen than usual. "Is it me, or I seem to feel negative vibes emitting from you?"

"You got the negative vibe part right, but it's emitting from someone else." He glanced wryly behind him. Kagura, dressed smartly in a ladies' business suit, was skipping merrily towards them.

Uo looked at the girl intently then shrugged. "You should be very happy now, eh?"

"Yeah. I'm so overjoyed," he said, crossing his arms. "Did you sleep well?"

She was caught off guard by his unexpected question. Her eyes were trained on the steering wheel before her. "T-The condo unit was really luxurious…"

"That's not what I mean," he said. "Never mind." He then reached for the pocket of his coat. "Here."

She looked at the cell phone he was offering her. "You're selling it to me?"

"No, I'm giving it to you!" he snapped. "You destroyed your cel, didn't you?"

She vaguely remembered throwing her CP against a tree yesterday. She looked at the phone again. "I-I can't take it. I don't have money to pay for it now."

"Then pay for it later." He shoved the phone into her hand before returning to his seat. "You and your high and mighty principles," he muttered as Kagura entered the car. She then noticed Uo. "Um, excuse me? Who are you?"

Uo gave the bewildered girl a mocking salute. "Howdy! I'm an escaped ax murderer ready to drive you to hell!"

"Kyo!!!" cried the girl and buried her head in Kyo's chest.

"Stop that!! She was only kidding!" he snapped, then glared at his driver, who was laughing her heart out.

"But why did you give Kyo a female driver?" demanded Kagura as Hatori calmly went through his paper works, ignoring his cousin's shrill voice.

"Because that is what the clan head wishes, and anything that Yuki says, I stand by it," explained the clan doctor.

"I don't like her!" said the girl immediately. "I don't trust female drivers. They are not as good and as reliable as male drivers are."

Hatori looked at her, looking rather amused. "You just don't trust all females in general, because they all pose threats on your fiancé."

She looked embarrassed, but she quickly shot back, "I am not afraid of her! She's not Kyo's type. She goes for girls who make him feel manly."

He rolled his eyes. _In short, clingy women like you._ But he chose not to say that aloud, afraid to hurt her feelings.

Kagura, on the other hand, smiled bravely. "And just to show you that I know what I am saying, I will let her keep her job as his driver."

Again, the doctor rolled his eyes. Comparing tropical depressions to a woman's fickle mind was a complete understatement.

Uo was surprised to find Kyo back in the car, holding two bags of food and two cans of softdrinks. He entered the car, sighing.

"What are you doing here? It's still two hours before you are off-duty!" she said, puzzled.

He handed her one of each of the food. "I'm going into hiding."

"You're a criminal?"

"No!" He rolled his eyes and took a large bite on his quarter pounder. "I'm hiding from Kagura."

"Huh?"

"I heard that she wants me to take her out to lunch after work," he said.

She laughed. "Duh. She's your fiancée. It's only expected."

"Hah! You don't know the hell I go through when she gets jealous. She gets jealous of every female we meet!" he snapped.

"Is that so?" She sipped her drink. "Good thing she wasn't jealous of me."

He blinked, then burst into laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" she yelled, blushing faintly.

He paused to wipe a tear from his eye. "_You_?!! You're the last person she would get jealous of!"

The comment touched a raw nerve within her. "And what do you mean by that?" she shot back.

He still didn't notice the edge in her voice. "Uotani Arisa, she knows what my type of female is."

"And it's not me, of course," she said, looking out at the window.

He finally sensed the tension and stopped laughing. He groped for words helplessly. "I-I…"

She turned to him, smirking. "Got ya!!!"

His eyes widened, then he slammed the car pillow on her. "Damn you!"

She reached for the nearby pillow on the front passenger seat and whacked him with it too. "Take that!"

Their laughter echoed inside the car, until a knock on the window got their attention.

"So this is where I will find you," said Kagura, eyebrow raised.

Both she and Kyo paused, then looked up at the girl guiltily. 

"You're here to work, remember?" With that, Kagura opened the car door and dragged Kyo out. She gave her one last lethal look before continuing to drag her fiancé back into the office.

"She hates me," said Uo as she and Tohru were having lunch outside the office building. It had been days since she last talked with the onigiri, and she felt good, being able to release her emotions freely.

Tohru's eyes saddened. "I know Kagura-san. She's not the type to easily get jealous. Kyo and I are good friends, and she has no problem with that."

"That's because she knows it's safe," said Arisa. "She knows you very well, and knows that you are the last person in the world to hurt her." She then smiled teasingly. "And there's your adoring Prince…"

Her eyes widened, then looked down on her food. "That's silly. Yuki-kun and I are best friends, that's all."

"Your eyes betray you," said Uo knowingly.

"Ah, why are we talking about me? We're talking about Kagura-san!" exclaimed the onigiri, who was blushing profusely now.

Uo laughed, then turned serious. "I wonder…"

Tohru paused. "Hmm?"

"Maybe I'll lose my job already. She doesn't like me," she said at last. "I badly need money. I have to pay Kyo back all the things he bought me."

"What things?" asked Tohru, eyes wide.

Uo didn't know what to think. So no one knew what he did for her.

Just then, Kyo arrived, looking not very pleased. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He gave Tohru a brief nod, then turned to her again. "Get up. We have to go."

She didn't like the bossy tone of his voice, but she ignored it. "See you around, Tohru."

"Take care, Uo-chan!"

"Why weren't you in the car where you should be waiting for me?" asked Kyo at last when they were alone in the elevator.

"I was hungry," she said, shrugging.

"You should have just waited for me," he scolded. "I'll take you to lunch."

"You're taking too long!" she complained.

He grabbed her arm. "You don't know how you nearly made me panic when I didn't see you in the car! I searched for you in the entire office! I asked the security guards, the janitors, the clerks, and they all do not know where you went!"

"Hey, hands off!" she yelled just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Yuki was standing before it, purple eyes amused.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I just disturb something?" he asked, his mouth twitching.

"It's not what you think!" Kyo slammed the elevator buttons, and the door closed, leaving the chuckling clan head outside.

He was breathing heavily, but when he spoke, he was much calmer. "I thought that the DOM kidnapped you."

She fought the urge to laugh out loud. "Your hyper imagination never ceases to amaze me. Is that part of being a full-blooded moron?"

"Stop laughing!" he snapped. "It wasn't funny!" He could recall vividly the odd looks his employees were giving him when he was running around the building like a headless chicken, looking for his missing driver.

She coughed, choking back her laughter. "It is!" She took a good look on his relieved face, then smiled. "Thanks for worrying though. No one has ever worried about me like that before."

His eyes slowly looked at her, then back at the elevator buttons. "It's nothing to thank for. You caused me a lot of problems."

"I had been always the troublemaker," she said softly. "You can let go of my arm now, Kyo."

The sound of his name startled him, and he automatically let her go. The door opened, and both of them stepped out of it wordlessly.

Kagura was waiting for them in the car, looking very displeased. When both of them entered the car wordlessly, she started to clap mockingly. "Bravo! You are found, finally! This is my first time to encounter a boss looking for his driver."

"Kagura…" said Kyo, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"What?" she asked, her eyes crinkling in irritation.

He cringed then looked out at the window. "Stop it, ok? We're going to ruin our mood for lunch."

She frowned. She rarely see Kyo stand up to her like that when she's mad. She gave the silent driver a quick glance, then back at her fiancé. She pouted, then laid her head on his strong shoulders.

_I need to talk to Tohru. She can make me feel better_, thought the inoshishi.

Kyo got out of the car and held the car door open for Kagura. Uo watched, feeling a little jealous. _The moronic mutant cat can actually be a gentleman if he wants to. I wonder how it feels to be treated that way._

He glanced at her. "Uo?"

She blinked. She didn't notice that she was staring at him already! "What?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"What do you want for a take-out order?" he asked.

"I ate already, so get me a bottle of mineral water. Chilled to perfection," she said.

"Right. Is that all?" he asked as Kagura looked on in disbelief. "We'll be in the restaurant for a long time."

An idea formed in her mind. "I don't want to wait for you guys that long. Can't I come with you?"

Kagura gasped, but Kyo's grin widened. "I was just about to suggest that."

Uo was beginning to think that it was all a bad idea. She looked at Kagura and Kyo, who looked perfectly at home in the place as they looked at the menu. She looked down on her menu too, and to her disdain, the names of the main dish were written in Spanish.

A waiter came to the table and smiled courteously at the two, but blinked when he saw her.

She looked down at her driver uniform the glared back at him.

"The usual," said Kagura curtly. "The house specialty for the man." She glanced at Kyo, then stopped speaking.

Kyo sighed. "Yes, and a plate of back forest cake." He looked at Uo. "Will that be ok?"

She nodded.

The waiter turned to her. "What drink shall be you having, Sir?"

Her eyes widened, and stood up. Right amidst the public, she punched the waiter's face.

Kagura refused to look at either Kyo or Uo while the latter was driving home.

The waiter apologized profusely, especially after the management learned that Sohmas – _the_ Sohmas – were the diners. However, Kagura refused to eat anymore, since she had already been humiliated.

Uo, on the other hand, was biting on the complimentary club sandwich that the restaurant gave her to compensate for what the waiter did to her.

The inoshishi marched straight into the gates, not looking back if Kyo was walking with her.

"I therefore conclude that she really hates me," said Uo at last as she took the pickle out of sandwich. "Do you eat veggies like this?"

He nodded absent-mindedly and she popped it into his mouth. She then continued to eat  her sandwich. "Any final order, Boss?" she asked when he wasn't moving.

"You stunned me with your guts," he said at last.

"I refuse to call it 'guts'. It's just that I'm not afraid of the invisible rules of civil formality that you rich people are bounded to." She shrugged carelessly. "I do what I think is right."

"But still, you should avoid making scandals," he said, smiling warily.

"I'll do my best," she said grudgingly. "Now I know why I do not like hanging out with people who are in a higher pedestal than me."

He looked at her intently. "We stand in the same ground."

She paused. "Y-Yeah right." She looked at his mansion. "Yeah, right."

He chose not to pursue the topic. "I'm sleeping in Shigure's house."

She looked puzzled. "Why don't you all live in one house?"

"Shigure has grown attached to the house," he explained. "Besides, we like staying there sometimes. Just to remind us of what we used to be."

"Definitely an ego booster."

"That's not what I mean," he said defensively.

"I was just kidding." She gave the mansion one last look. "Should I still report for work tomorrow?"

"Why shouldn't you?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and gestured to the place where his fiancée was currently in.

"Hah! It's me who's paying you your salary, so I'm the only one who can decide when to fire you." Kyo looked at her. "Just try to stand her attitude. She's usually not that unreasonably possessive. You just didn't make a good first impression because you made fun of her awhile ago."

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yup."

"OK." She went back into the car, and Kyo followed her.

"So how are your classes?"

She paused from inserting the car into the ignition. "You know what? You're starting to act weird. You never ask about those things before."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Alright, I'll stop asking."

She laughed. "Just kidding." She began to narrate to him how well she was faring in class, and that she was a candidate for _cum laude_ in the commencement exercises within two months if she keep up her good work.

Kyo listened eagerly to her animated chatter, fascinated by the substance that lies beneath her careless and tomboyish facade. He suddenly found himself vowing to appreciate the privilege his family was giving him in the business and do his best in proving his worth in work, not only to defeat Yuki, but to prove something to himself too.

"We're here," she announced, breaking the train of his thoughts.

He gave her an unexpected grateful smile. "Thanks."

She did a double take. "What?"

He said nothing as he went out of the car. "See you tomorrow."

She nodded and started to drive back into her own home, not noticing a pair of eyes watching her from afar.

_Found you, my darling._

**tsuzuku**   


	7. 7

After I finish this fic, I am announcing my indefinite leave from Furuba fandom. It had been days since that Kyoru incident, and up to now, I still am deeply bothered by it. I can't think of fanfic ideas properly, because I don't see the point of writing about a couple that I know would not end together.

_E+T fandom is different from Yukiru in a way that the former couple is not really an official couple. Yukiru, on the other hand, was hinted in the start of the series and the manga, so I really had my hopes high on that couple. Even if in the end of the series, it swung to semi-Kyoru, I did not care, because Tohru didn't really say whom she loves. I still have the license to dream. But now…_

_*sigh* enough rants. On to the chapter._

Kagura watched as Uo smiled lively at Kyo the next morning. The neko, in turn, gave her a quick grin too. She inhaled shakily. After talking to Tohru last night, the onigiri advised her to befriend Uo too.

"She is never the type to hurt people the way you think," said Tohru that night.

_"I will take your word for it then," she said._

_"Besides, Kyo-kun likes her because she acts like one of the boys. He treats her like a chum, because he had never have a male buddy and a woman confidante. Uo is both of those, so I can understand why Kyo-kun is close to her."_

She sighed, then smiled sweetly at the driver. "Good morning, Uotani."

The driver blinked.

"Your fiancée's gone nuts," said Uo as she and Kyo ate snacks together in the car a few hours later. It was break time, but Hatori had asked Kagura to linger with him in the office to clarify more things with her regarding the bookkeeping. 

"It is a little out of character for her to do that, but who am I to complain?" he asked. "I mean, at least we got rid of the uneasy tension in the car."

"That's what you think," she shot back. She felt as if ice blades were sticking down on her back when Kagura's eyes were on her, penetrating the driver's seat. "She's really scary."

"At least she doesn't inflict much physical damage anymore," he said wryly. He used to remember how he trembled whenever Kagura gets into a foul mood. Good thing his bones were pretty strong, or he would need a wheelchair right now.

"Forgive me for saying this, Boss, but I just can't imagine you proposing an engagement to her," she said carefully. "Even to anyone. Was it a fixed marriage thing?"

"No." He felt his face turn slightly warm as he found himself narrating to her how Kagura blackmailed him into being her fiancé.

At the end of his narration, she was laughing and crying at the same time. "Wahahahahahahahah!!! You really are a moron! You let her do that to you??"

"Hey, I was young back then!" he said defensively.

"Hah! Once a moron, always a moron!"

"Shut up!" He whacked her with the car pillow.

"Ssh! Your fiancée might catch us playing again," she said, laughing.

He found himself laughing along too. Her twinkling eyes and her infectious laughter was enough to jumpstart him into laughing again whenever he was trying to stop himself from doing so.

"By the way," he said when they had both settled down already. "Yuki wants me to give you something."  
"Another raise?" she asked hopefully.

"Dream on," he said as he handed her a pale cream envelope.

"Is it my birthday?" she asked.

"No. It's an invitation for Tohru's birthday." He took out his own invitation. "It's going to be a formal ball, really elegant."

"Your type of parties," she smirked.

"Exactly," he smirked back. "That's why I dragged you into this. You'll be my date."

She blinked then laughed heartily. "Me? Your date? You're killing me!"

He rolled his eyes. "Do you realize that you're the first woman whom I asked out as my date that laughed on my face in reply?"

She blinked again. "Y-You're serious?"

"Of course I am! Does the invitation look like a joke?" he snapped.

She read the invitation and gasped. "But it says here that the dress code is formal! I haven't worn a gown since I became a flower girl fourteen years ago!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why don't you take your fiancée instead?"

"Unfortunately, she said 'no'."

"She did?"

Kyo grinned, genuinely this time. "A blessing in disguise, because now I can see what you look like when you are dressed up like a Barbie doll."

"Don't ever compare me to that plastic bitch," she said vehemently.

"You don't like Barbie? Every little girl liked Barbie at one point of her life," he said curiously.

"Well not me," she said. "I hate her. My first and last doll ended up with multiple broken limbs."

He couldn't help but laugh again. "Whoa, you're a violent one. Why did you mutilate her?"

She smiled grimly. "She's too perfect."

"You understand that thought at your tender age then?" he asked, wondering how a five-year-old could think that way.

"I was fourteen when I got my first doll," she said, eyes hardening. "At that time, I was really insecure of my appearance. I was tall and lanky, and my body was too thin. I looked like one of the boys. I'm not like my other girl classmates who have perfectly shaped body. At that time, I realized that my Barbie doll was much more beautiful than me."

"So you killed her?" he asked.

"Something like that." She sighed. "You know how teenage angst is."

"That is the first type of angst that I encountered from a teen that involves Barbie," he said.

She looked at the invitation again. "I don't have a dress."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of your dress, Cinderella," he said sarcastically.

"Don't get me started on those fairy tales," she said.

"You have issues with those Disney toons?" he asked, shocked. She still never fails to astound him every time.

"I hate those prince and princess fairy tales," she said. "It's too fantastic to be real. Storytellers weave those tales just to tease girls whose skin is not as white as snow as Snow White's, or a voice like Sleeping Beauty."

"It's Princess Aurora," he corrected.

"Whatever!" She ticked her fingers off. "Belle, Snow White, Jasmine…they're perfect princesses. They lead perfect lives. It's so unfair. They have everything already."

"Huh?" His face drew a blank.

"The prince always goes for pretty princesses, but what about the peasant farm girl? The shoemaker's daughter?" she asked.

He was beginning to see her point. "Yes, but fairy tales are not meant to be taken in literal seriousness. It's for children who believe in magic and love and happiness."

"They're weaning children on the fantasy stuff," she said quietly. "But when the time comes for the child to differentiate the difference between reality and fairy tales, she wouldn't know. She would continue to believe that in real life, princes fall in love with ordinary women too."

He fell silent and then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Princes don't always don capes and crowns and swords. Sometimes, you meet princes in life who loathe royalty, and these princes would fall for simple women too, but you just don't notice them," he said, shrugging. "You know, I finally understand why you took up Psychology. You've got a lot of issues."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You told me I'm bitter about my cousin," he said. "You're just as bitter in life as I am. You tend to overlook life's simple magic. For instance, look at the damn mouse and Tohru."

"Tohru is a perfect princess," she said softly. "Not as rough as me. Who would fall in love with someone like me?"

He paused. It was the first time that he saw her defenses crumble. Beneath her tough façade lies a little girl that was never given the chance to blossom. He could see a girl who matured too early, who grew up too fast. A lass who never felt the magic of the fantasy world viewed without the spectacles of harsh reality that merely zoomed the usually forgivable inconsistencies and flaws of the fairy tale fantasy world.

And after so many years, everything just broke out of her. The weakness that she struggled to hide – the desire to be loved – surfaced.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked gently. "Any guy can fall in love with you. You're funny, witty, intelligent, and  a lot of fun to be with," He suddenly felt thirsty. As he was reciting the traits that he had secretly adored about her, he felt his heartbeat quickening. "Y-You're sweet, kind, patient, and pretty. You are lovable, Uo."

Uo, on the other hand, was staring at him, astounded. She had no idea that he thought those things about her. But her mind reminded her that he might just be saying those things to comfort her.

And awhile ago, I was vulnerable. He has a soft spot for those kind of women.

She shook her head. "Thanks. You can stop now. I might believe you already."

Kyo was relieved to see her smile normally again. He opened the car door. "Kagura and I will be out in an hour. Don't worry, I'll take us to a less formal restaurant this time."

"You better, or another waiter will go home with a black eye."

"Uo."

"Hmm?"

He smiled shyly, in such a boyishly manner that made her heart race. "I meant everything I said awhile ago. Be patient. Your prince will come. I know he will, because only a fool can let you go."

She felt something touch her heart, and she suddenly wanted to cry. It was the first encouragement she received about her dreams she secretly cherished, and from an unexpected person at that.

Instead she drove back to her condo unit.

Inside her room, she found a box on the table. "A package?" she wondered. "I wonder who sent me this," she said as she opened the gift excitedly.

Finally, she opened the box.

Her face turned white as sheet.

A dead cat was lying in the box , a note taped on its unmoving body. 

_You will be mine, or you will be this._

**tsuzuku**


	8. 8

**The keybosard is sat it again@! It'as wqresaking hsavoc on my writing@! **

That's a sample of the keyboard dilemma I'm facing right now…Q, S, Z, A, X, W, 2, 1, @ and ! are messing up and I can't do anything but to try to Auto-correct them. This will explain why this chapter took so long to come out…aside from the fact that I'm still busy with my Shaman King fansite and the E+T Day site.   

Gomen for keeping you guys waiting!

--------

"Any guy can fall in love with you. You're funny, witty, intelligent, and  a lot of fun to be with," He suddenly felt thirsty. As he was reciting the traits that he had secretly adored about her, he felt his heartbeat quickening. "Y-You're sweet, kind, patient, and pretty. You are lovable, Uo."

Kyo stood up from his lying position on the hours roof, muttering. What made him say those things? Where did those words come out from?

At first, he just wanted to comfort her. All he wanted to do was to make her feel better about herself.

He shook his head vehemently. What the hell was happening to him?

He climbed down from the roof and was about to go into his room when he passed by Shigure and Hatori who were drinking beer in the living room.

"Hey, Neko-chan!" greeted Shigure upon seeing him. "Still up? You have work tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said hollowly. "I was just…thinking…about…"

"What is the cat thinking about?" asked Shigure, resting his chin on his hand.

"No one in particular," he said shrugging.

"In short, you're just wasting time," said Hatori sharply. "You better use your time more productively." He took something out from his envelope and handed them to Kyo. "Go over these, and I want you to double check the figures."

"How cute," gushed Shigure. "Little Kyo is learning his sums again."

"Shut up," grumbled the neko. For the first time in his life, he was grateful that Hatori was there to boss him around. He needed to do something to get his mind off Uotani Arisa. He started to go to his room when Shigure called him again.

"I just want to tell you that the novel is going along great," said the novelist. "In my plot, the handsome young master is falling for his driver already."

He was promptly pummeled to near death by the neko as the tatsu watched, sipping his drink calmly as if there was nothing exciting happening in front of him. 

"Kyo-kun?"

Kyo looked up from the bunch of figures that Hatori was making him go over again for the fourth time. "Tohru?" His face lit up. She was the most welcome diversion that he really needed right now. It was getting tiresome to pretend that he was engrossed with the decimals before him when what was really in his mind was his driver.

"Come in and sit down," he said, pulling the seat next to him. He noticed that the sun was already up, meaning he didn't even sleep at all!

"Kyo-kun, I need to talk to you about…about Uo-chan," she said slowly.

He immediately perked up. "What is it?"

Tohru bit her lip. Uo begged her not to tell anyone about the dead cat sent to her, but the onigiri was starting to get really worried. She knew that Kyo was the best person to tell her problems.

She began to narrate what Uo narrated to her over the phone awhile ago. Kyo turned grim.

Uo was looking at her boss sideways in the car mirror. He was strangely quiet, and all the while, she could feel his steady gaze on her. Irritated, she turned to him. "What the hell is your problem, you moronic mutant cat?"

"Nothing. What about you?" he asked, eyes still trained on her.

"Huh?"

"Do you have a problem that you may want to tell me?" he asked testily.

She narrowed her eyes. "You are my problem. You are acting so weird, and when you act like that, I feel that something weird will happen today."

To her surprise, he ignored her crack. "I want you to know that you can trust me," he said seriously. "You can tell me anything."

"Including how fascinating you look like with your hair all messed up, and how your tie totally uncoordinates with your coat?" she asked sarcastically. "Plus how lovely you look with those big, purple eyebags?"

His eyes narrowed. "Save for that." He then turned his attention back to the tinted car window. "Is he still bothering you?"

"By any chance, Tohru did not tell you about our phone conversation last night, did she?" asked Uo, sighing.

"Don't get angry at her. She was just worried about you, a woman living alone who gets grave threats from obsessed powerful rich suitors." Kyo glanced at her sideways. "I should be mad at you because you didn't tell me about that."

"It's none of your business," she said. "You don't have to involve yourself in my own hang-ups in life."

"From now on, I'm making it my business too," he said firmly. "As your employer, I am responsible for your welfare."

She whistled. "Wow, are you sure you're that mutant cat? You sure don't sound like him."

"Don't make it a laughing matter. It cannot be taken lightly," he said, irritated. "That DOM means business. He wants you at all cost!"

"He may desire me, but he can't touch me," she said confidently.

"Are you blind? He knows where you are! You're vulnerable!" he snapped.

She turned her eyes back at the road. "There you go again, sounding so chauvinistic. Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" She stepped on the gas clutch. "I'm a big girl now. I can handle myself, thank you very much."

"I know you are," he said slowly. "And I know you can. However, I….Tohru's really worried about you."

"I don't need protection. I am the last person to need that. I'm not helpless!" she reasoned.

"It's not merely principles that we're talking about," he said, his temper starting to flare up. "You are in danger. A crazy man like him can do anything and everything to hurt you! Are you still going to put your ultra-feminist principles above your safety? Just admit that you need a man too! That you can't live on your own!"

Her eyes flared. "I thought you had learned already and understood my convictions. I was wrong!"

"That's because your convictions are senseless!" he yelled back.

"Senseless?" She stopped the car, not caring whether she would cause a heavy traffic behind them. "Tell you what, Sohma Kyo. I can't work with people who do not understand the things I believe in."

Silence.

"So what are you saying?" he asked coldly.

"That I'm resigning," she replied, her voice frosty too.

Heavy, tense silence hung in the air. None of them spoke, and their eyes were just piercing each other.

They were like that for what seemed like an eternity, and would continue to do so had not the cars behind them tooted their horns. Uo bit her lip. She got carried away by her anger again. She was about to apologize when he broke the silence.

"Fine! Do what you want!" he yelled, crossing his arms in front of his chest, scowling. "Hah! It's so easy to get another driver to serve me! With the salary that I'm paying, it would be so quick for me to replace you, an insubordinate and cocky person like you!"

 Her eyes widened, then she took off her seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" he asked, forehead creasing. 

"Resigning," she said simply. She went out of the car, leaving the shouting Kyo amidst the traffic.

"What happened to you and Arisa-san?" asked Yuki when he entered Kyo's office. "If Hatori had not happened to be in the same road and had not rescued you, the drivers there could have killed you!"

"Hah! That stupid witch!" he yelled. "She resigned!"

"Resigned?" The nezumi's forehead creased.

"That's right." Kyo rolled his eyes. "I was just expressing my concern over her safety because she was being stalked, and guess what? She blew up and told me that she didn't need my help! That she didn't need any man to protect her!"

"Well, Arisa-san has always been very proud of her gender," said Yuki slowly.

Kyo paused, but pretended to ignore it. "Then she told me that she's quitting! She ran off, leaving me in the middle of the road, even if she knows that I do not know how to drive the car!"

Yuki wasn't fooled. "You must have said something to hurt her. She won't take off just like that, you know."

"Between her and your own cousin – you own flesh and blood, whom would you believe in?" he asked suddenly.

Without hesitation, he replied, "Her."

"So it's true," said Tohru sadly as she entered Kyo's office half an hour later. Yuki had just told her about what happened.

He nodded, not taking his eyes off the documents before him.

"Kyo-kun…you shouldn't have lose your temper," she said quietly.

"It is she who resigned. I didn't fire her," he reasoned.

"B-But…what would happen to her now?" she asked, mostly to herself. "Who would protect her now from that stalker? Kyo-kun was the person that I had most expected to take care of her."

"I offered to help her, but she doesn't need any," he said irritated. "Let's stop talking about this, ok?"

"I'm worried about Uo-chan," she said softly.

He was too, his heart insisted. He tried to shake the thought off his mind. "She chose her path already. She doesn't need me. She can live all by herself, without the help of any man."

"She didn't mean it like that," insisted Tohru. "She just probably misunderstood your concern."

Concern? I had never been concerned about anyone but myself and Tohru. Why should I be concerned about her?

"Kyo-kun, please apologize to her…even for my sake. I want to see you together in my birthday," she pleaded.

"Tohru, please. Don't use guilt in forcing me to do something that I don't want to do."

"S-So there is no hope?" she asked, sighing.

"Unless it's she who apologizes," he said, "You will not see us together."

Her eyes widened. "Y-You mean, if she says sorry, y-you'll…" She didn't finish anymore what she was saying. She ran out of the office.

He finally looked up. He wished with all his heart that she would apologize, just so he would be licensed to talk to her again.

For in his heart of hearts, he missed her already.

That afternoon. Kyo went to the parking lot, his eyes searching for the familiar black Benz parked by a tree.

When he found it, he excitedly hurried towards it.

Only to find it locked. There was no sign of his driver inside, only a note from Hatori that he would drive him and Kagura off within an hour.

He leaned on the car window weakly. What was he expecting from a stubborn woman like Uotani Arisa? He remembered a quote he heard from a certain series that Tohru used to watch avidly. 

"If sorry is of any worth, what is the function of the police?" he asked himself. Apology is non-existent in the vocabulary of Xanthippe.

"You're staring off to space again."

Kyo blinked when he saw Kagura looking at him, frowning. "N-No…I was just sleepy…"

She didn't look convinced. "Is something bothering you?"

"Of course none!" he said vehemently. "Why should Uo bother me?"

Kagura sighed.

He looked away. "Sorry."

"When you said that," she remarked, "I felt worse."

Kyo tucked his hands into his pocket. "I was just thinking…when we fought…I felt like I lost my best friend."

Silence.

"Maybe you should apologize," said Kagura finally.

"Me? Apologize?" laughed Kyo. "Why should I?"

"Because you look so miserable without her," she said.

"W-Why are you saying that?" he asked in disbelief. "You two are not exactly the best of friends."

"What do you expect? You are my fiancé, and she is closer to you than I am." Kagura smiled softly. "But in the end, Hatori helped me realize that true love is not…possession. If setting you free is the only way to make you feel how much I care for you, then I'll do it."

Kyo blinked.

"Don't look at me like that," she said. "I hate seeing you like this. I want to see you back in that lively Kyo who does verbal jousts with his driver everyday. That is the Kyo that I had wanted to see ever since your mother died."

"Kagura…"

"If she is the only one who can do such a miracle on you, then I will gladly step aside." She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. "Go."

He nodded gratefully, then looked down. "How do I start saying sorry to her?"

"You'll think of something!" she said encouragingly.

Uo was awakened by the urgent knocking on her door. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she walked towards the door, expecting Tohru. Awhile ago, Tohru came into her unit after asking some people in Kyo's office about her residence. The onigiri tried to ask her to apologize to the neko, but she remained firm on her resolve – she would not say sorry. In the end, it was her friend who gave up.

She opened the door, and was stunned to see Kyo standing outside her room, looking at her with a tentative smile.

"Hi?" he greeted, his eyes running up and down her body. He averted his eyes. "I disturbed your sleep…"

She looked down at her gauzy negligee, then felt her face heat up. She dashed for her dressing robe and slipped it around her shoulders.

"May I come in?" he asked hesitantly.

She nodded. "This unit is yours."

"Yours," he corrected.

"You didn't just come here to argue with me about my unit, did you?" she asked.

"I…I…" Kyo clenched his fists. "I want you to report tomorrow. I…I need you back."

Uo's eyes widened.

"Y-You…you'll come back, right?" he asked hopefully.

She looked at him, then shrugged. "Double my salary."

His eyes lit up, and he stood up. "OK."

"Just kidding," she said. "I just want you to be more considerate with your words, that's all. If you have a problem with my ultra-feminism, say so tactfully. I'm afraid that my temper is not any better than yours." She smiled. "And in return, I'll try to always bear in mind that you may look like a full grown man, but you still are stuck in your childhood stubbornness and immaturity."

"Har har di har har," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, tomorrow at 7 am, Boss!"

He nodded. "Good night then. Lock all your doors, and in case something happens, you have the cell-"

Surprisingly, she didn't find his sudden precautions annoying. She kinda liked his verbal demonstration of concern. _He must have eaten gelatin for lunch. He suddenly softened like one!_

Before he shut the door, he bowed. "SorryforthewordsIsaiditwon'thappenagain."

"Huh?" She wasn't sure of what he said, because his voice sounded like a grumble, but she thought she caught the word 'sorry'.

"Good night."

Kyo could feel himself smiling goofily, and he couldn't explain why. All he knew was that he felt great, and he knew that he was going to see his driver back on duty the next morning.

_I must be nuts_, he thought as he hummed the way home.

**tsuzuku**


	9. 9

"I'm afraid to fly…and I don't know why…" sang Shigure loudly as Kyo was working on his necktie that morning.

"Maybe because you don't have wings," the neko said sarcastically. The inu had been belting out love song after love song ever since the rooster woke him up.

"…I'm jealous of the people who are not afraid to fly…" continued the dog as he happily went over the morning papers he was obviously _not_ reading.

"Maybe you should get yourself a parachute then," suggested Kyo, whose temper was near its hundred degree Celsius status again.

"…help me, I'm fallin." *thud* "Fallin." *thud* Shigure drummed his fingers on the table for effect. "Fallin fast again…"

"I told you to get a parachute," muttered the cat.

"…maybe this time we'll have it all…when I fall in love…"

Hatori groaned. He was eating breakfast with Yuki while Tohru was serving them. The three had dropped by for breakfast, but Kyo knew better. Shigure must have phoned them, telling that he and Uo had made up already.

Yuki took time to glance at Shigure. "Forgive me for not appreciating your talent, but you are really starting to destroy my eardrums."

"Your eardrums, not mine," smiled Shigure cheerfully.

"Well, don't wait for them to self-destruct," muttered Hatori.

"Love…soft as an easy chair…love…fresh as the morning air…love…" sang the dog again, and it took all of Kyo's willpower not to hurl his cousin out of the house. He vowed to take more control of his emotions. He didn't want to hurt another person again the way he hurt Uo.

He smiled absent-mindedly. He had to admit- he missed his cocky driver badly. What did Kagura say about him back then? He was _miserable_.

"Till now…I've always come by on my own…I never really cared until I met you," Shigure was now vocalizing in a horrible female sandpaper voice. He should have listened to nails scratching on the blackboard instead.

He suddenly dropped his necktie.

The lyrics struck something within him.

I never really cared until I met you.

"Damn," he swore under his breath. "Shigure, shut the hell up!!!" he yelled. "Keep quiet! Get your things, put them in a box together with yourself and have the box shipped somewhere safely distant from perfectly sane people like the North Pole!"

Tohru blinked.

Shigure smirked. "I saw Neko kissing…Santa Claus…underneath the *beep beep* last night…"

Yuki stood up calmly and led the freaked onigiri away from the sudden brutality the dog was facing from a very angry neko.

"…I never really cared until I met you…"

Uo shut the radio station in disgust. Love songs were never healthy for her, even the rock ones. She finished wiping the car, then smiled proudly. "Baby, you're looking so fine! If you were a man, I'll marry you!" she told the shiny, good-as-new limousine.

Her eyes fell on the mirror, and she unconsciously preened in front of the side mirror, checking if her hair was still alright…

She mentally kicked herself. Damn it, what was she doing? She didn't really care before on how she looks- what does the world care about the look she dons anyway?

She kicked herself harder when a face appeared in her mind just as the line of the song replayed in her mind.

I never really cared until I met you.

In her mind she could see Sohma Kyo, standing there with the arrogant smile of his. Sohma Kyo freaked out when her jokes would tread dangerously on him. Sohma Kyo laughing with her. Sohma Kyo sleeping like a baby at the backseat of the car. Sohma Kyo standing in front of her with his messy hair and unknotted necktie…

She blinked. Hey, wait a minute! He really was standing before her!

He smiled at her uncertainly. "G'morning, Uo."

She arched an eyebrow. "E-Excuse me…but did you just call my name?"

"I think I did," he said huskily, and she realized that he was standing too closely to her, or why else would she smell his wonderful lemon-scented breath?

"I love your toothpaste," she found herself saying out loud. "Smells great."

His eyes widened. "Y-You do?" He was totally unprepared for her lines.

She blinked. "E-Er…w-what did I say?"

"You love my breath," he said, a smile forming on his lips.

She blinked again. Did she really say that? She shrugged. "What toothpaste do you use? I'll recommend it to my dog."

He rolled his eyes. "You really know how to anti-climaticize situations." With that, he entered the car already.

She smiled and got into the car too. Yup, things were definitely back to normal.

Yuki smiled as Tohru tugged on the sleeve of his shirt excitedly. "Did you see the smile on Kyo-kun and Uo-chan's faces? They're both so happy!"

The nezumi nodded. "Ms. Arisa is too good for the baka neko, but who am I to obstruct the path of happiness anyway?"

"They're in love with each other, but they themselves do not know!" Tohru sighed dreamily. 

"Love can bring out astounding absurdity in people," said Hatori who was watching the scene too. "That is why I hate the thought of Shigure falling in love."

"E-Eh?" asked the onigiri.

"Sohma Shigure stupider than he is right now is a menace to mankind," said the doctor as Yuki and Tohru sweatdropped.

Kyo was peering at the camera and the tripod for it that was on the floor of the car. "Are you a photographer too?"

She nodded, not taking her eyes off the road. "I'm expanding my interests. Versatility can help me a lot in surviving my jobs."

"True." He examined the camera. "This looks like one Hatori had when a child."

"That antique huh?" she said dryly.

His eyes went to a window. "Stop it there." He pointed to the gadget store at the corner of the streets. When she did, he wordlessly got out of the car and into the store.

When he came back, he was holding a new camera already.

"I traded your old one with a digital camera- it's more apt for serious photography," he explained when he saw the scowl on her face. More or less, it was her pride again at work, and one look at her reveals that she wasn't too happy about what he did for her.

"I can take serious photography even if I do not use digital cams." She crossed her arms.

He smiled. "Oh now, don't be stubborn. If you're going to take pictures of me, I only want the best."

"And what gave you the idea that I would want you to become the subject of my photography?" she demanded.

"Call it instincts," he said, loosening his necktie. "I'm playing hooky today, and you would take pictures of me, and no one can stop me."

"You and your arrogance," she sighed. "May I remind you that I can always leave you and your car in the middle of the road."

"Eh, shut up." He tried the camera on her.

"Moronic mutant cat! Stop taking pictures of me!" she yelled when he focused the lenses on her. 

Kyo smirked. "Your pictures or mine?"

Uo sighed. "Have I told you before that I am the class darling when it comes to class pictures?"

He smirked some more. "_My_ pictures."

Period.

They were standing by the seashore, kilometers away from the Sohma office where he should be. He was posing by the beach, letting Uo take pictures of him.

"Look over to the left, to the direction of the sea for the pensive aura," she instructed. "It would add character."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "You mean to say I have no character?"

Uo smirked. "You said that, not me."

He plopped down the sand and looked out at the clear blue sky. "Ah, this is the life. I can live like this forever."

"Well, you can't," she interjected as she took a seat beside him. "Your life is in your office. Your goal is to beat the Prince, remember?"

He shrugged. "I thought so too, but lately, I had not been entertaining such thoughts… my attention is on someone else."

"Who's the unlucky someone else you can't stop thinking about?" she asked, laughing nervously. His eyes were on her again. They were telling her something.

Kyo suddenly looked away, cursing.

"Ah no, don't tell me it's a guy," she kidded. 

"She's no different from one because she acts pretty much like one anyway," he muttered.

"What?" asked Uo, who didn't exactly catch what he was muttering.

"Never mind. Let's go back to my pictorial."

"Yeah. I want a souvenir picture of you- I need something to drive bad spirits away from my unit."

"What do I look like to you, a feng shui thingie?"

"No, Sohma Kyo. You're the most handsome talking toilet bowl I've ever seen in my whole life." She stood up, smirking. "Let's get the potty pictures developed."

"Damn you."

"Impressive. You balanced the accounts with no mistake at all," said Hatori when he went over the sheets Kyo handed him.

"I'm getting the hang of this tedious job, I'm afraid." Kyo loosened his necktie and placed his tired head on the glass table. He accidentally banged his forehead on it.

"Easy. The glass is expensive," said the doctor.

"Gee, thanks for the concern," he said dryly.

"However, you came late to work this morning, but I remembered that you and your driver left early," said Hatori, eyes still on the figures. "I will still reprimand you for that."

"Jam's fault," the neko mumbled.

"Who's Jam?"

"You know, traffic jam."

"Ah. Jam is a part of any driver's life, idiot. That's no excuse." Hatori smirked. "Oh, I forgot. You're not a driver."

"May the Holy Spirit be with you," muttered Kyo, deliberately banging his forehead on his cousin's _expensive_ glass top this time.

"So where did you and Arisa go?"

"To the beach-" Kyo perked up. "Hey, what do you care about where I go anyway? Is interrogating private affairs part of your job too?"

"Since when had Arisa become your private affair?" asked Hatori calmly.

"That's not the point!" said Kyo immediately. "I can go anywhere I want to!"

"Of course you can," said the clan doctor smoothly. "I was just asking…I was curious." He looked up from the papers. "Something about the beach? What did you do there?"

"We cross skied," replied the neko sarcastically. He then glanced at his watch. "I better go."

"You just can't get enough of her, can you?" asked Hatori, a small genuine smile on his face.

"Go to hell."

"Been there and back."

Uo was laughing at some of the stolen shots she took of her boss. One of his shots showed him yawning, the other taking an enormous bite of a quarter pounder, the other one drinking milk. One shot had his nostrils in close-up, showing his cilia. She snickered, then turned to the next photo. She stiffened as her heartbeat raced.

He was looking out at the direction of the sea, face pensive. The sunlight was hitting his temples, giving him a surreal impression. The deep-seated eyes, intimidating enough to stop the waves from crashing to his feet; the strong firm jaw that spoke of his stubbornness and fierce determination; and the well-toned muscles reflected with the perfect cling of his loosened long sleeved shirt to his body. He was like a Greek god statue that came to life! 

"Damn," she shook her head to shake away the colors flooding her face. What came into her, lusting after Sohma Kyo anyway? Fine, she was a little touched by his willingness to humble himself and apologize to her. She was a little thrilled whenever he voices concern for her. She was delighted when he would prefer her company more than that of his own fiancée's.

But she had to draw the line- he was a boss. She was just a driver. He just needed her now, because he still hadn't passed his driving tests. But what would become of her feelings when he didn't need her anymore?

She fiddled with the car keys. It wasn't hard to fall for him- he wasn't as dreamy as Sohma Yuki, but he was himself, and that was the best thing Yuki didn't have, in her own point of view. She was glad that Kyo had started to overcome some of his insecurities for being always the second best, but then…it would be conceited of her to say that she helped him. In fact, she didn't know anything that she could have done when they were together that helped him become a better person. All she had caused him was problems and headaches. 

"But I like being with him," she thought. "Even if I know that getting attached to that moronic mutant cat is digging up my own trouble hole. Being with him makes me feel so safe and secured." She smiled a little, then rested her head on the headrest, the psychology book lying forgotten on her lap. "Till now…I've always come by on my own…" she hummed.

"…I never really cared until I met you…" hummed Kyo as he headed for the parking lot. He was going to take Uo out for lunch- he knew that she could be very irritable when left with no grub.

He then noticed that Uo was sleeping. He smiled and entered the passenger side of the car. He decided not to wake her up just yet. He let his eyes wander on her unaware beauty.

Uotani Arisa was no ordinary princess beauty- she looked more like a handsome prince, especially when she opens her bottomless sarcasm fount a.k.a. her mouth. But then he knew that deep beneath her rough and tough exterior lies a heart as kind and pure as the hearts of the Disney princesses she loathe.

His eyes flickered with something he couldn't place when he saw her slightly open lips. He gulped. They suddenly looked so inviting.

"No…I'm not Shigure," he hissed. He decided to wake her up there and then. When he hears her usual sarcastic remarks, he might just snap out of this crazy trance. He hoped.

"Uo," he said, gently shoving her.

She moaned, and her head fell sleepily on his shoulder.

He stiffened, especially when he felt her hand fall in between his trousers. Colors and heat rose at the same time within him. He wanted to turn the aircon on, but remembered that he didn't even know how to start a car!

But he had to admit, he liked the scent of his driver's hair. It wasn't the same flower fragrance he knew Kagura and Tohru use. It smelled of mint, but at this moment, it suddenly became the sexiest scent he ever encountered. And about her hand in between his legs…well, if he just won't move…

He flinched when he heard the insanely thick psychology book fall on the car floor. Even more when her eyes opened. She looked up suddenly. "B-Boss?"

Their face separated by mere inches, Kyo realized that he was perilously close to doing something that would prompt her to kill him. It was crazy. It was stupid.

But he knew sure as hell that he won't let her go without knowing how her lips feel.

His face lowered to hers.

**Tsuzuku**

**Three chapters to go! Gomen nasai for taking too long to update ^^;;**


	10. 10

Uo tried to force a nervous laugh, but it barely left her throat- Kyo's lips were just an inch away from hers.

Her eyes couldn't even blink- she was waiting. It was agonizing, especially when she knew that any time, he could snap out of the trance. But it was delicious as well, having his eyes lay on her face alone, feeling admired and worshipped silently by those soulful orbs.

"Uo," he murmured huskily, and she realized how beautiful her name sounded.

In fact, everything within and around her felt beautiful. Kami-sama, this feeling she was having right now – she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

To feel like a woman in the arms of a man like Sohma Kyo.

"I'm not holding you back," he said after awhile. "You are free to do what you want after I do this."

She couldn't reply- her everything was in tangled mess. Her heart, mind, soul, id, and ego were suddenly combating each other, rendering her paralyzed.

So when he claimed her lips, all she could do was to respond to him freely, with all her heart.

When his lips touched hers, she suddenly felt that she floated to somewhere higher, perhaps to the seventh heaven people always say.

And her heart, mind, soul, id and ego suddenly became at peace.

A loud, shattering slam on the bumper of the car made the two froze. Instantly, Kyo's eyes became alert. He abruptly let her go and looked out at the window. A car was roaring into life, and it was preparing yet again to hit them.

"Damn!" He faced Uo. "Get us out of here!"

She frowned. "But shouldn't we go back to the office instead?"

Another slam sent them almost towards the headboard.

"Does that answer your question?" he barked. "If we try to get out of this car, the driver will run over us! Take us to the police station NOW!"

She nodded and whisked the car out of the parking lot, tires squealing with the friction of the rough road.

The man's eyes blazed. "My sweet, you can't get away from me. I will kill both you and your lover."

With that, the car made a U-turn and followed the car out of the Sohma business compound.

"It's traffic if we try to pass by the main streets. He might catch up with us," informed Uo as she looked at the side mirror of the car. Sure enough, the black car from the parking lot was on their trail.

"Let's try another route then," said Kyo.

"But if we use the main streets, we can run for help to other people," she said, contemplating the options. "On the other hand, we might just involve them-"

"Uo, just go and turn left, for Pete's sake!" yelled Kyo. He couldn't believe that Uo still had the time to think like that when they were in grave danger.

"Right, right!" Uo forced the steering wheel to the left, away from the main streets.

The car behind them was still hot on their trail. They had gotten past the boundaries of the roads she was familiar with, and were now racing in the alleys.

"You know, it just occurred to me that we might run into dead ends here," said Uo casually. "What do you supposed should we do then?"

"Just keep driving!" barked Kyo, agitated by the fact that they were being chased wildly by someone intending to kill them.

"But this is the only free time I have left to think," she reasoned. "And there is no better time like now, don't you agree?"

"How can you be so calm?" Kyo was beyond belief. It was then that he believed that Uotani Arisa was never like any woman he had met before. Ordinary women would have already burst into hysterics and would have been rendered incomprehensible, but she wasn't a bit like that.

"If I panic, my driving will be affected. I can't afford to panic, knowing that I have a passenger here," she shrugged.

He was about to reply when he felt her stop. "W-What's wrong?" he asked, praying that the car was not breaking down or something. They couldn't afford to have anything go wrong at this instance!

"Overheat," she said just as smoke and an annoying smell of burnt engine filled the car.

"Damn it, why now?" he muttered.

"I think it's a blessing in disguise," she said, leaving the car. "The streets are full of alleys, and we would be able to get by faster when we walk, not to mention that we can slip into narrow streets and the car can't."

When she puts it that way, it actually sounded like a real blessing.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. "This way, Boss."

His forehead creased when he felt how wet and clammy her hands were, as if she was nervous. But how could she be so, when she sounded so cool and calm about everything?

"God, I'm so glad that we were able to find a house with people who are kind enough to let us stay here even for some hours," said Kyo, sighing.

"Yeah. People who are trusting are really hard to find," agreed Uo, combing her hair. "I mean, God must still want us to live."

"I've called Tohru already. Hatori will pick us up now," said the neko, relieved. "I don't ever want to go through such chase ever again!"

"Me either," she said. "I really thought back then that it was the end of my wonderful life!"

He remembered at last the question boggling him so much. "Uo, why is it that you were so calm awhile ago, despite of the fact that the people chasing us intend to kill us? How did you manage to do it?"

"Just presence of mind."

"Some presence of mind," he said, smiling finally. "You are one brave lady."

"Bravery has got nothing to do with it," she said, shrugging.

"But awhile ago, you didn't seem to be afraid of what might happen to you…"

"I'm afraid, Kyo. I'm very, very afraid, especially when I know that an innocent person like you might just get involved with my own hang-ups. Dakedo, I put it in my mind that if I let that fear overtake me, I will surely die, and so will you."  She smiled at him. "You see, true courage is not the absence of fear, but acting despite of it."

He silently admired her words, her wisdom. Ah, now he was surer than ever that he could not find another Uotani Arisa in the world.

"Maybe you should change your residence," suggested Hatori as he, Kyo, and Uo were riding home already.

"I don't think it will work," said Uo quietly. "My stalker always knows where I'm going…which makes me wonder how close he is really to me to know all my activities." 

"Maybe we should beef up the security of the condo," said Kyo in one of the rare times that he volunteered a suggestion to any problem.

"I will see to it that we do that," said the clan doctor.

"And maybe we should tell this to the police," said the neko.

Uo sighed, then tried to smile. "Don't worry, I'll do that. You don't have to worry too much. Maybe he would eventually get tired of chasing me. I'm not much of someone to obsess on."

"Why don't you sleep with us tonight?" asked Kyo. "Tohru would approve of it."

She nodded. After what she had been through in the car chase, she was afraid to spend the night alone in her unit, where it was so easy to suffocate her noiselessly with a pillow.

She stole a glance at Kyo, who was still looking grim with concern for her. FOR HER.

She would never have believed it if she had not personally experienced this. Ah, but things had been so different lately anyway. She couldn't trust anything to be what they seemed like nowadays.

She remembered once again the kiss she and Kyo shared in the car awhile ago. It didn't even last a second, but it was enough to fully awaken the suppressed woman within her. The woman in love.

_But princes like him fall for girls who are princesses. And I'm no princess._

She sighed and looked out at the window. Kyo had evidently forgotten what transpired in the car already. Maybe he just got carried away by the moment. Or maybe he was just trying to see what a stolen kiss from a tomboyish driver was like. Whatever it was, he couldn't have meant anything serious with it.

She shut her eyes to rest, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep already out of exhaustion. She didn't notice anymore that she collapsed onto the chest of Kyo, nor did she see how his face froze, then softened into a fond smile.

**tsuzuku**


	11. 11

A/N: Boy, was I ever surprised when I saw the reviews on the 10th chapter. Folks, this fic still has two chapters to go! It's just that…well, I was overwhelmed by projects in school. Anyway, here you go, the LOOOONG delayed chapter of the fic.

.

(A/N again: The original chapter was ruined by my ever reliable diskette, and this was the only thing I managed to recover -.-. I would just have to make up for it in the final chapter out soon. ;;)

------------------

Uo was brushing her hair that morning when she caught a glimpse of her calendar. She went to it and flipped through the pages.

Two months and a half. She didn't even notice that she had been working as a driver that long already.

In her calendar, the day of Kyo's exam was marked—just four days from now.

Three months. They had been together for three whole months. Uo smiled sadly. Who would have known that two people like them can actually co-exist without much violence when both their tempers were as volatile as that potassium permanganate compound back in her high school chemistry days—the one she forgot to put inside a dark, amber bottle to protect from sunlight. 

But here they are, happy with their three-month-old driver-Boss relationship, often livened up by their debates on various issues (fortunately, not centering on gender differences anymore) and their usual light-hearted insults to each other.

And tonight was her last day on the job. The next three days would be spent with Kyo studying under a professional driver instructor, just so he would finally get the elusive driver's license.

And tonight too, she would be with Kyo for one last time—she would be his date for Tohru's twenty-first birthday ball.

As she fastened a silver-plated chain around her neck—part of the party dress ensemble Kyo sent her this morning— she remembered what happened in the mall while they were both shopping for her outfit…

-----------------------------------------------

_"Ohayou, Sir, Miss!" The manager of the boutique where Kyo once bought her some clothes previously waved at them cheerfully. "May I help you?"_

_"The best that your store has to offer," said Kyo, giving the woman the legendary authoritative Sohma look. Of course, it went without saying that this affected the manager. Immediately, salesladies flocked around her, reminiscent of one scene of Pretty Woman._

_"Hell, Kyo!!! Can't I pick my own clothes?" she managed to shout at him amidst the fussing salesclerks._

_He smirked. "Want me to answer that?"_

_"Damn you!"_

_The manager, who was standing behind her, beamed. "Sir Sohma, you have such a lively girlfriend!"_

_She choked. Kyo grinned._

_"You flatter her too much," he said. "She might believe that she really is a descendant of Eve, and my girlfriend at that."_

_"Asshole," she hissed. "And you, Ma'am, flatter him too much by referring to him as my boyfriend."_

_The woman blinked, then laughed uncomfortably. "A-And very straight to the point too."_

_"Exactly," agreed her snickering boss. The woman, on the other hand, still couldn't understand what this foulmouthed blond girl doing in a boutique being shopped for expensive clothes if she wasn't the Sohma's special woman._

_Finally, after an hour of arguing with the know-it-all salesladies of the boutique, she finally settled on the black satin gown with the longest hem and sleeves. No way would she show off any skin with those plunging necklines, backless clothes, or indecently-lengthened skirts! _

_Kyo gaped at her. "Morticia Addams?"_

_"Take it or leave it, Sohma," she snarled._

_He grinned. "Hey, I have an idea!" Without further elaborations, he paid for her clothes and pulled her out of the store, leaving once more the entire staff of the boutique happy with the Sohma Bank check. To her surprise, he pulled her into a vintage clothes store._

_Her eyes widened when she saw him pick out a pinstriped rose-colored suit and red necktie from the rack. "Oh no, Boss, you're not thinking what I'm thinking…"_

_He winked. "Querida…" he said in his best Spanish accent._

_She rolled her eyes. "Princey will kill us. He SPECIFICALLY told us that the dress code is formal—"_

_"Hah! He won't dictate things for us this time!" He went to the moustache section as she helplessly rolled her eyes heavenwards. Sometimes, Kyo's maturity boggles her psychiatrist side of thinking. Perhaps, it would remain forever a mystery to mere mortals like her._

_"Hey Yankee!"_

_She turned to him expectantly._

_"Be ready at seven sharp. I'll fetch you," he instructed._

_She suppressed her vintage smirk. However, Kyo had read his mind already. Wryly, he commented, "OK, so I won't drive us there, but I will pay for the cab fare!"_

_She burst into peals of laughter. "What a real gentleman you are, Boss!"_

_"Well, I can't make you drive with your gown, you know," he said irritated._

_This only made her laugh the more._

_"Now there's a thought," he said, suddenly turning serious. "What if I fail my exam again?"_

_She groaned. "Boss, you had been beside me for a long time already and I'm sure that by now, you have some of the driving techniques imprinted in your mind." She scratched her chin. "Or at least enough for you to pass the exam."_

_He looked away, somewhat distracted. "I don't care if I pass or not…"_

_"What?!" she snorted. "Sohma Kyo, you told me months ago that you want to prove to Princey that you are not a liability to the family as he always make it sound, or that you aren't inferior. What's with the sudden change of mind?"_

_Silence._

_"It's not about Yuki anymore, isn't it?" she asked at last._

_He blinked, then let out a forced laugh. Forced. "That's stupid! Of course it's only about that damn mouse! Could there be anything else?" His voice was terribly lacking of conviction though, but she didn't pursue the issue._

_She knew better than to do that. For along the process, she might say something stupid too, like she wished he would fail the exam too, so they could spend more time together._

----------

True to Kyo's words, warning knocks came at seven o'clock. She finished applying her raven hair color on her hair and then proceeded to open the door. In the doorway stood her long-lost husband.

"Gomez, dah-ling," she said in her best Morticia Addams accent.

"Querida!" Kyo laughed. "Hey, you look good!"

"Can't you get any more poetic than that? And don't you know other Spanish words, Boss?" she laughed back. "Anyway, you look goodly awful…er…awfully good, I mean."

"Tish, your humor's sick." He let himself into her unit. His eyes twinkled when he saw the silver chain on her necklace.

She touched it self-consciously. "I don't know why I let myself get talked into wearing this when the original costume doesn't have this—"

He leaned over and fingered it delicately. "I think it's beautiful."

"The jewelry is more beautiful than me," she kidded, in an effort to break the tension forming within her. Déjà vu filled her as she remembered that months ago, this exact thing happened. And it ended on something that started the unspoken awkwardness between them.

He looked at her quietly. "I don't think so."

And it was beginning again.

But before she would lose her composure, he stepped back, smiling. "Let's go?"

"H-Hai." He raised his fists. "Let's rock the party!"

-------------

Tohru's eyes widened when she saw the two costumed people wave at her. Yuki blinked. Hatori was scandalized. Shigure was…looking at the shapely Morticia Addams body revealed in the fitting black gown, a naughty grin of delight on his face.

"Stupid cat," muttered Yuki, rolling his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Tohru!" Uo smiled lovingly at her friend who looked more engaging in her white floral-inspired gown.

"Uo-chan! I barely recognized you! Wai, you're so pretty! But your face is too pale…"

"It's the make-up, silly onigiri." Kyo smiled at her fondly. "Happy birthday, Tohru." He handed her a medium-sized giftbox. "From me and the Yankee."

"What's this, a conjugal sort of gift-giving?" Hatori quipped in what seemed to the neko was a poor attempt at humor.

Shigure bought the seahorse' joke. "Now ain't that cute? I think I'll add that to my novel."

"What novel?" asked Uo, eyebrows furrowed.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Knock it off, stupid dog."

"Is that the best you can do?" asked the novelist, laughing.

"Everyone, quiet down," ordered the head of the clan. "It is Honda-san's birthday, and I demand that you all display your best behavior."

"What do you think I am, a kindergarten student to remind that?" snapped Kyo.

The riceball sweatdropped. "Oh guys…"

"But alright, I'll do as you say, damn mouse." His eyes told him that this was only for Honda Tohru's birthday.

"Have a wonderful night, Tohru," said Uo as she leaned towards her friend's ears. "I have a feeling that the fairy tale will find its conclusion tonight." She eyed Sohma Yuki, who, despite his best efforts to remain calm and poised, looked every inch a nervous wreck. It was obvious that there was something in his mind, especially when he steals glances at the birthday celebrator.

Of course, the onigiri looked clueless. "I don't get it."

"You will, tonight," promised Uo smilingly.


End file.
